Le lion et l'agneau
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤Traduction de la fic d'Alphie¤ L'histoire de Fascination du point de vue d'Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

**_Eh bien j'ai l'honneur d'inaugurer la partie française des fanfictions sur _Fascination**

**_Donc voici une traduction de _The Lion and the Lamb_, d'Alphie._**

_**Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais donc que traduire la fiction d'Alphie. Quelques lignes sont extraites directement du livre, et donc pour moi de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau.**_

**_Cette histoire est la même que _Fascination_, mais du point de vue d'Edward Cullen. _**

_**Si vous désirez connaître plus d'informations sur le monde créé par Stephenie Meyer, je vous conseille vivement d'aller sur son site officiel (http // www . stepheniemeyer . com), ainsi que sur The Twilight Lexicon (http // twilightlexicon . com).**_

**°oOo°  
Chapitre Un.  
°oOo°**

_Tu penses qu'il va réellement venir avec nous, aujourd'hui?_

_Carlisle l'a menacé s'il ne le faisait pas. Les humains vont devenir suspicieux. En plus, s'il loupe trop de jours, il pourrait se faire expulser. _

_Alors peut-être que nous ne devrions pas y aller. Je pense que ne pas aller à un autre jour de cours vaudrait le coup de risquer l'expulsion._

_Rosalie, tu sais que ça aidera en rien.._

_Je ne pense pas que ça ne nous portera pas préjudice, ni à Edward, ni à nous, de ne plus jamais s'asseoir pour écouter un autre cours ennuyeux sur les ramifications de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale des politiques internationales._

_Souviens-toi, il y a 20 ans, quand j'ai convaincu Jasper de ne pas tuer ce professeur ignorant qui parlait du manque de morale chez les soldats confédérés? _

_Peut-être qu'on pourrait convaincre Esmée de dire que nous étudions à la maison, la prochaine fois qu'on déménagera._

_Je regrette qu'il y ait une loi exigeant que nous allions à l'école. Je déteste prétendre être si jeune._

_Si Edward se fait expulser, alors j'abandonne. J'ai déjà quatre diplômes._

_J'attends toujours qu'Alice voit quelque chose._

_Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas revenir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi intéressé par un humain. Et s'il ne pouvait pas résister?_

_J'ai chassé avec lui tous les jours, cette semaine. S'il ne peut pas résister après ça, alors c'est son problème. _

_Tu veux dire notre problème. S'il ne peut pas résister…alors…_

Des conversations similaires se tenaient depuis presque une semaine maintenant, me rendant quasiment fou. C'était pour moi insondable que ma famille doute de mon habilité à résister au sang de l'humaine. J'ai toujours été l'un des plus forts de la famille. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas bu de sang humain. Et de penser que j'ai naïvement imaginé que je ne pourrais jamais être aussi compétent que Carlisle l'est avec son self-control, comme si je pouvais développer une immunité à l'odeur du sang humain. Cette idée s'est magistralement broyée avec l'arrivée d'Isabella Swan.

C'est affolant, embarrassant, même de considérer à quel point une insignifiante petite fille pouvait changer ma vie simplement en entrant dans une pièce et en s'asseyant à côté de moi. C'était comme si le Diable en personne m'avait tendu un piège, et l'enfant aux cheveux sombres avec ce sang délicieusement fort en était l'appât. J'ai fait appel à chaque once de ma force pour m'empêcher de prendre ce que je désirais désespérément d'elle sur le champ, dans cette salle de classe remplie d'enfants sans méfiance. J'avais de la chance…_elle_ avait de la chance que je n'ai pas goûté de sang humain depuis si longtemps que je pouvais parvenir à rester loin d'elle.

Et pourtant le mal était fait. Ma famille sait maintenant qu'elle m'affecte d'une manière qu'aucun mortel ne l'avait fait. Ils savent que je pourrais craquer, que mon self-control n'est pas si parfait que je le dis. Le pire de tout, ils doutent de mon habilité à protéger cette famille du soupçon humain en gardant ma soif pour son sang sous contrôle. Leur intimité et leur sécurité étaient en péril à cause de mes actions.

_Alors, il vient ou pas?_

_Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Je sais qu'il était dehors la nuit dernière._

_Il était dehors toutes les nuits de la semaine._

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Je dois repartir. Je ne peux pas permettre un humain si commun se mettre en travers du chemin de l'existence que nous avons bâti ici à Forks. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus continuer à laisser ma famille croire que je les exposais au risque par mon comportement. Je suis plus fort que ça. Je peux résister à la tentation.

Ce ne serait pas si difficile si seulement je pouvais entendre ses pensées. Si j'avais la moindre idée de quelles pensées traversaient cette tête, je serais peut-être capable de persuader la bête qui est en moi de la laisser. Si ses pensées étaient aussi douces et innocentes que je le pensais, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de convaincre mon propre esprit qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher. Mais je ne peux rien lire en elle. Elle est comme un vide pour moi, ce qui est dangereux à envisager. Mes yeux me disent qu'elle est humaine, mais sans le secours de son esprit enfantin, je ne peux que me concentrer sur l'odeur de son sang.

Il y a quelque chose que ma famille ne sait pas. Ils savent que je veux son sang, c'était quelque chose que je pensais qu'il fallait qu'ils sachent. Mais je n'ai dit à personne, même pas à Carlisle, que je n'entendais pas les pensées de la fille. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, ce qui m'inquiète et m'effraie à la fois. Ca me surprend quand je la regarde et que je ne trouve que du vide. Tant que je n'arriverai pas à passer les barrières qui bloquent mon accès à son esprit, je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir ma famille au courant du problème.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et expirait très lentement dans une tentative assez mortelle de calmer mes nerfs. Pour avoir l'espoir que ça dure toute la journée, j'allais devoir rester concentré et calme. Cette fille ne va pas me perturber. Je ne la laisserai pas faire.

_Nous allons être en retard. On y va._

_Depuis quand es-tu si pressé d'aller au lycée?_

_Depuis que j'ai un contrôle ce matin et que je déteste vraiment me dépêcher._

Je roulais des yeux à leur dispute et décida de mettre fin à la spéculation du matin. Je descendis les marches deux à deux, offrant ce que j'espérais être un sourire éclatant quand j'arriva près d'eux. "Oui, je viens."

Rosalie minauda; "Tu défies le destin, n'est-ce pas? Ou tu es juste désireux de voir si elle est aussi délicieuse que tu l'as imaginé?"

"Je ne l'ai pas imaginé." Dis-je. "Et j'apprécierais que tu ne me stimules pas."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Excuse-moi." Elle se tourna vers Emmett et dit, "Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que la chasse rendait Edward moins irritable. Quoique, étant donné la masse qu'il a consommé cette semaine, peut-être qu'il souffre d'indigestion."

"Rosalie" La voix de Carlisle résonna de l'autre bout de la pièce. "Ça suffit."

Dans un bruit sourd, Jasper sauta au pied des escaliers. Il sourit avidement en nous regardant. "Alice dit qu'il va neiger aujourd'hui. On ferait mieux de s'emmitoufler."

Les yeux d'Emmett rencontrèrent les miens et nous eurent tous deux un rire contagieux. "Neige" dit-il lentement, levant les sourcils.

"Est-ce que tu me défies?" dis-je en souriant.

"Quel est le score actuel?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense qu'Edward gagne par trois points." Répondit Alice à ma place, descendant d'un pas léger les escaliers.

"Je serai prêt à quatre heures cette après-midi." Dis-je, glissant dans mon manteau.

Emmett rit. "Tu aimerais bien."

Les batailles de neige, surtout celles qui sont humides, étaient toujours attendues, et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Emmett et moi tenions le compte de nos batailles depuis des années maintenant. Le score actuel était inconcevable, mais on gardait habituellement la trace de celui qui était en tête. La neige était une distraction que l'on pouvait facilement s'offrir. J'aimais être dans la bouillie froide et mouillée, puisque c'était l'une des rares choses sur cette Terre que je ressentais comme froid dans mes mains. On se portait tous bien pendant l'hiver et on pouvait le supporter mieux que n'importe quel humain. C'était agréable d'avoir autre chose à attendre que l'imminente et peut-être dangereuse rencontre avec Miss Swan.

Me sentant un peu plus léger que l'instant précédent, je grimpais dans ma voiture, avec les autres jeunes membres de ma famille, et fonçais vers l'école. Jasper et Emmett faisaient des plans pour leur attaque tandis que Rosalie écoutait, un avertissement dans son regard, faisant clairement savoir qu'elle ne voulais pas en faire partie, ou plus spécifiquement, ne voulait pas être mouillée. Alice se moquait tout simplement d'eux et refusait de dire qui elle suspectait de gagner ce défi.

Nous arrivions au lycée juste avant que les cours ne commencent, ce qui signifiait que nous devions tous nous dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Ca signifiait également que je n'avais aucune chance de voir Isabella. A la place, j'étais forcé de recourir au fait de laisser mon esprit dériver vers les conversations insensées adolescentes jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. Enfin, pas _elle_, mais au moins je pourrais trouver qui lui parle… ou se concentre sur elle.

L'esprit sous-développé de Mike fut facile à trouver. Une semaine auparavant, je m'étais bien moqué de sa lubricité pour cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Je me souviens avoir rit au déjeuner avec mes frères et sœurs à propos des adolescents qui avaient tous repéré la 'viande fraîche' de l'école. En revenant sur le terme employé, j'ai trouvé ça incroyablement ironique de l'avoir étiquetée de la sorte.

Je passai le reste de la matinée à écouter les pensées de cette minuscule fille avec les cheveux frisés. Jessica. Je ne l'avais jamais repéré avant, mais il semblait qu'elle ai lié amitié avec Bella, et son esprit était si simple que je n'avais même pas à me forcer pour l'écouter. A ma grande déception, je n'avais pas appris beaucoup à propos de Bella à part le fait qu'elle détestait le froid et qu'elle préférait être appelée Bella au lieu de son prénom entier. Pas beaucoup, mais au moins c'était un début.

Sur mon chemin pour la cantine, je fus assailli par une demi-douzaine de boules de neige. Autant que je voulais avoir la chance de voir la fille qui avait bouleversé mon existence, ma fierté ne pouvait pas me permettre de partir sans une bataille avec mes frères. Je pris un gros morceau de neige dans mes mains nues et le lançait du mieux que je pouvais. Nous devions faire attention, cependant, et ne pas utiliser notre habileté de peur d'être observés par les humains. Même sans ça, ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que nos efforts nous laissent tous complètement recouverts de neige. Sachant que ça allait me coûter des points, mais m'en moquant un peu, je laissais Emmett gagner cette partie et me dirigea à l'intérieur, balayant la neige de mes épaules et secouant mes cheveux mouillés.

Alice et Rosalie étaient déjà assises à notre table habituelle avec quelques plateaux de nourriture quand j'arrivai dans la cafétéria. Je me laissais tomber à côté de Rosalie qui grimaça et s'éloigna de moi. "Ne pense même pas à me mouiller." Prévint-elle.

"Et moi?" dit Emmett, par dessus son épaule. De l'eau tombait dans l'oreille de Rosalie.

"Emmett" gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait d'essuyer ça. "N'abîme pas mes cheveux."

Il s'approcha d'elle. Un peu trop proches pour un adolescent normal et sa petite amie. "Peut-être que ce soir je pourrais mouiller plus que tes cheveux." Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et je me forçais à ne pas entendre les pensées intimes qui passaient entre eux.

Je concentrais mon attention sur Jasper, qui prenait place à côté d'Alice, juste pour le voir lui lancer un regard similaire. C'était encore un subtil rappel du fait que j'étais l'homme dépareillé de la famille.

"Très bien, arrêtez ça. Tous." Dis-je calmement. "Vous attirez l'attention."

"En parlant d'attention," dit Jasper, "Elle te regarde."

"Qui?" Mais c'était stupide de poser la question parce que je savais exactement de qui il parlait.

Mon regard alla directement à sa table, pour la trouver en train de me fixer. Immédiatement, ses yeux se baissèrent pour regarder la table, un rideau de cheveux m'empêchant de voir son visage. La fille avec elle, Jessica, se penchait vers elle pour lui dire que je la regardais toujours. Je pouvais entendre ses simples et futiles pensées si clairement que c'en était ridicule. C'était presque une insulte que d'avoir à recourir à de tels moyens, mais je devais savoir ce qu'Isabella pensait.

_Oh, ses yeux. Il est si mignon. J'aimerai qu'il me regarde comme ça._

_En colère? Non, il a l'air… intéressé. Bella a tellement de chance!_

_Qu'il t'apprécie? Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie qui que ce soit en dehors de sa famille._

_Ok. Je vais arrêter de regarder. Mais, oh Bella, s'il me regardait comme il te regarde…oh wow._

C'était comme écouter une partie d'une conversation téléphonique d'adolescentes. Je dois me rappeler de temps en temps que pratiquement tout le monde dans cet établissement est adolescent, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois apprécier le bas niveau de leurs pensées. C'était frustrant que le seul esprit que je voulais désespérément entendre était justement le seul auquel je ne pouvais pas accéder.

"Que pense-t-elle?" demanda Jasper.

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir?" je répliquai, ne voulant pas avouer le fait que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

"Curiosité morbide." Dit-il avec un sourire. "D'après la façon dont tu as raconté votre dernière rencontre, elle doit être plutôt confuse."

Alice se pencha. "Sans mentionner le fait que tu as été absent pendant une semaine. Elle a sûrement peur de toi."

Je détournai le regard de la fille et fronça les sourcils en regardant Alice. "Elle devrait avoir peur de moi, mais je…ne le veux pas."

"Et pourquoi?" demanda Jasper.

"Parce que ce n'est pas mon intention de l'effrayer elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre en ville. Si on reste ici encore quelques années, je ne veux pas que les humains aient peur de nous."

"Hey, je m'en fiche s'ils ont peur de moi. Si je les effraie, alors ils me laisseront tranquille, et moins j'ai à faire aux humains, mieux je me porte." Admit Jasper.

Alice roula les yeux. "Mais tu continues à aller en cours, n'est-ce pas Edward?" demanda Alice.

"Pourquoi ce serait pas le cas?"

"Eh bien, regarde la." Elle désigna l'endroit où Bella était toujours cachée derrière ses cheveux. "J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut t'éviter à tout prix. A quoi pense-t-elle, tiens?"

Je tournai à nouveau le regard vers elle, sachant qu'il y aurait toujours un mur, mais espérant par delà l'espoir que je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle pense à travers les esprits des autres. A ma déception, tout le monde parlait de la neige. Tout le monde sauf Bella. Je m'en fixais à la conversation qu'ils tenaient lieu un peu plus tôt.

"Elle pense que je suis en colère après elle. Que je…ne l'aime pas."

Jasper éclata de rire. "C'est plutôt le contraire, hein?"

Je l'ignorai. "Et elle ne veut pas faire partie de la bataille de boules de neige qu'ils prévoient après les cours."

Ce bout d'information fit distraction, et le sujet des pensées de Bella Swan fut instantanément abandonné. "Qui prévoit une bataille de boules de neige?" demanda Emmett.

"Le blond. Mike. Sur le parking."

Le sourire d'Emmett devint malicieux en imaginant l'humain couvert de neige. "Tu es prêt à leur montrer comment on fait?" demanda-t-il.

"Quand tu veux" répondis-je, reconnaissant de changer de sujet. "Mais on devra y aller doucement avec eux."

Je m'assurai que la conversation restait sur le temps et évitai toute discussion à propos de l'humaine, sachant que je serai face à face avec elle bien assez tôt. Côte à côté. Enfermés encore une fois dans une minuscule pièce.

Je m'en sortirai. Je n'allais pas la laisser contrôler ma vie. Elle était insignifiante… et elle allait rester ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre! Merci à Lady Ly et Tinkerbell Snape pour les reviews:D**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction d'Alphie. Quelques lignes sont extraites directement du livre, et donc pour moi de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau.**_

**°oOo°  
Chapitre Deux  
°oOo°**

Alors que le déjeuner s'achevait, j'attendis que Bella parte la première. Rosalie et Alice étaient trop occupées à taquiner Jasper et Emmett sur la perte de leur défi de bataille de boules de neige dû au fait qu'il pleuvait à présent, pour remarquer que je ne marchait même pas avec eux. Je regardai Bella entrer dans la salle de classe et s'asseoir à la table qui autrefois était la mienne et rien que la mienne. Depuis le seuil de la porte, je la vis sortir un crayon et commencer à gribouiller sur le dos de son cahier comme n'importe quelle adolescente. Pendant un bref moment je la considéra comme un autre être humain normal. Mais qu'importe ma volonté, elle était remise à zéro quand j'essayais de me concentrer sur son esprit. Sans surprise, elle était comme un mur pour moi. Quoiqu'elle pensait, ses pensées m'étaient fermées.

Mais je pouvais toujours la sentir.

Mr Banner, le professeur de biologie, était déjà en train de nous passer les outils dont nous aurions besoin pour le cours. La cloche allait retentir d'une minute à l'autre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si j'allais à ce cours, j'allais devoir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. En contenant mon odorat, en ralentissant ma respiration, je me dirigeais vers mon siège et me joignit à elle à la table, m'assurant de me tenir le plus loin possible d'elle.

"Bonjour" dis-je, désirant lui prouver que je n'étais pas en colère et que surtout, je ne la détestais pas. Plus important encore, je voulais lui faire oublier ma première réaction envers elle. Pour des raisons qui m'étaient inconnues, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise opinion de moi.

Son corps entier se tourna alors qu'elle tournait les yeux vers moi. Son souffle s'accéléra et je sentis son odeur dans mes narines. Bon dieu, son odeur était délicieuse. Si douce. Si tentante. Ses yeux étaient tellement émotifs. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir me perdre dans les profondeurs de ces yeux. Le seul mot qui vint à mon esprit était… belle.

"Je m'appelle Edward Cullen," commençais-je une fois que j'eu retrouvé ma voix. "Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan."

Je me réprimandais intérieurement pour ma présentation. Les humains se serrent la main normalement, une fois présentés, et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin maintenant c'était une invitation à la toucher, même dans l'innocence du geste. Heureusement, elle leva à peine les yeux vers mois comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu correctement. Sans pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, je ne savais pas trop si elle était confuse ou si je l'ennuyais.

"D'où…d'où tu connais mon nom?" fut la réponse.

Je ris. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu me demander, ce n'était pas la question que j'attendais. Après toutes les pensées lubriques que j'ai entendu dans les esprits de chaque adolescent de ce bahut cette dernière semaine, comment je ne connaîtrais pas son nom? "Oh, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tu étais attendue comme le messie, tu sais."

Elle grimaça, ce qui me laissa pétrifié, mais encore une fois je n'en connaissais pas la signification. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à me concentrer sur les expressions faciales pour comprendre certaines réactions qu'il était impossible pour moi de la comprendre clairement.

"Ce n'est pas ça." Dit-elle. "Pourquoi Bella?"

Encore une fois elle me prit de court. Le fait de ne pas savoir quelle question va venir était vraiment aggravant. "Tu préfères Isabella?" demandai-je, même si j'avais entendu ses amis l'appeler par son diminutif.

"Non" confirma-t-elle, "Mais je pense que Charlie, mon père, ne m'appelle pas autrement derrière mon dos. Du moins, c'est ainsi que tout le monde ici paraît me connaître."

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle disait parce qu'elle passait sa main devant moi, et je perdis toute habilité à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa glorieuse fragrance. Je détournai les yeux, essayant d'immerger mes sens de l'assaut qu'elle m'envoyait sans le savoir.

Me sauvant de mon embarras, le professeur commença à expliquer le travail d'aujourd'hui qui consistait à identifier sur des tranches de racines d'oignon la division cellulaire à différentes étapes de la mitose. Je pourrais faire ce travail les yeux fermés tellement je l'ai fait, mais comme dans tous mes cours, je devais jouer le jeu. La biologie et l'histoire étaient les deux cours où je trouvais le plus difficile de prétendre apprendre quelque chose. J'ai vécu pendant le dernier siècle, alors les deux Guerres Mondiales m'étaient connues. Jasper a si souvent parlé de la Guerre Civile avec moi que j'avais souvent l'impression d'y avoir assisté, et Carlisle m'avait appris pratiquement tout le reste.

D'ailleurs, il aurait été impossible de vivre quasiment cent ans auprès de Carlisle et de ne pas connaître les bases de la biologie. J'avais encore plus de connaissances sur le sujet, était passé deux fois par l'école de médecine pour aider Carlisle avec les techniques actuelles. Cette fois, pourtant, prétendre être un élève normal dans un cours de biologie signifiait que je devais travailler à proximité d'un humain dont le parfum me captivait plus que de raison. Je fis un sourire forcé et demanda "Les dames d'abord?"

Le regard qu'elle me lança était si songeur que je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Peut-être que ça la mettait mal à l'aise de commencer? Peut-être que les sciences n'étaient pas son fort?

"A moins que tu préfères que je commence." Dis-je, puisqu'elle restait silencieuse.

"Non" dit-elle, rougissant tellement que mes yeux furent transpercés. "Aucun problème."

Je la regardai alors qu'elle plaçait la lamelle sous le microscope. Ses mains étaient si délicates. Sa peau était si pâle, sauf la teinte de rose sur ses joues. C'était incroyable de voir la couleur s'effacer de sa peau alors qu'elle se détendait. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait m'enivrait de plus en plus. C'était ressourçant de la regarder, et enrageant en même temps.

Elle déclara que la lamelle était une prophase et commença à l'enlever. "Ca t'embête si je regarde?" demandai-je, et sans même réaliser ce que je faisais, je pris sa main.

Chaude. Si chaude. Si tentante.

Merveilleuse.

J'éloigna rapidement ma main de la sienne, souffrant immédiatement du manqué de cette sensation et ne désirant rien d'autre que de la prendre encore et la garder toujours. Je brûlerai volontiers sous son toucher si elle me laissait faire. Je devais garder mes mains loin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la toucher encore une fois, si minime soit le contact.

Essayant d'agir normalement après le contact, je regardai la lamelle et remarqua qu'elle avait raison. Je mis la seconde lamelle et su immédiatement que c'était une anaphase. Elle voulut vérifier mon diagnostic, ce qui me donna la vague impression de contestation, le fait qu'elle doute de mon habilité. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un humain me contestait directement, et je fut surpris de m'apercevoir que j'aimais assez l'idée que Bella conteste mes connaissances.

Quand elle demanda la troisième lamelle, je la plaça soigneusement dans la paume de sa main, évitant un autre risque de contact avec la chaleur de sa peau. On travailla ainsi, chacun son tour, pour les cinq lamelles et on finit bien avant les autres tables. Je regardai l'horloge, préoccupé de ce que nous allions faire pendant le reste du cours.

Mon regard se dirigea vers elle encore, m'apercevant qu'elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, assise à côté de moi en silence. J'étais si agréablement surpris par ses dispositions. Elle ne s'était trompée sur aucun diagnostic, sans même prendre beaucoup de temps pour donner la réponse. Il devait y avoir plus d'intelligence en elle que dans n'importe quelle autre humain qu'elle fréquentait. Si seulement son esprit m'était ouvert, je pourrais voir à quel point elle est intelligente. J'entendrais ce qu'elle pense de moi. Je voudrais savoir quoi lui dire pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

Mais elle ne devrait pas être à l'aise avec moi. Ce serait trop dangereux pour elle de jamais se sentir bien près de moi.

Ses yeux captivants rencontrèrent les miens. "Tu portes des lentilles, non?"

Le caractère aléatoire de sa question me laissa hébété. "Non."

"Ah bon. Tes yeux sont différents, pourtant."

Je détournai les yeux instantanément. Comment elle avait pu remarquer quelque chose comme ça? Et comment osait-elle me le demander? Aucun humain n'avait jamais remarqué de tels détails et n'avait vécu pour en parler, surtout un humain que j'avais désespérément envie de goûter. Je n'étais pas très assoiffé et pourtant je savais que je pourrais boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Etait-il possible, à un certain niveau, qu'elle se soit rendue compte de mes désirs indicibles envers elle? Ce serait pour ça qu'elle était si observatrice par rapport à la couleur de mes yeux?

Le professeur vint à notre table pour vérifier notre travail. Je pouvais clairement entendre ses pensées et savais qu'il était persuadé que j'avais fait le travail sans l'assistance de Bella. Voulant rendre à César ce qui est à César, j'expliquai qu'elle avait plus d'identifications que moi. A ma surprise, Bella admit qu'elle avait déjà fait l'expérience avant mais avec d'autres lamelles. Dans une époque où la plupart des humains se seraient fait passé pour plus brillant qu'ils ne le sont, j'étais stupéfait par son honnêteté.

Quand le professeur s'éloigna, Bella recommença à gribouiller sur son cahier. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir passer encore cinq minutes en silence, assis à côté d'elle, sans mon habilité à lire ses pensées. Les seuls esprits que j'entendais étaient ceux des autres étudiants qui essayaient de trouver les phases sur leurs lamelles. Ennuyeux. Abrutissant. J'avais besoin d'une distraction pour me détacher de l'ennui de la pièce – du pouvoir de son parfum.

"Dommage, pour la neige, hein?" demandai-je de ma voix la plus décontractée et amicale.

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil. "Pas vraiment."

Bien sûr elle ne serait pas déçue par la fonte de la neige. "Tu n'aimes pas le froid." Constatai-je, me souvenant clairement qu'elle évitait de se joindre à la conversation sur la bataille de boules de neige au déjeuner.

"Ni l'humidité." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Tu dois difficilement supporter Forks."

"Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point."

Son visage se tordait de manière captivante alors qu'elle parlait. C'était si étrange d'entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche quand je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment son esprit fonctionnait. Fascinant.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici, alors?"

"C'est…compliqué."

"Je devrais réussir à comprendre." Dis-je en espérant que je pourrais le faire. Je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec qui que ce soit sans entendre ses pensées tandis qu'il parlait. Les humains disent rarement exactement ce qu'ils pensent. Ils censurent tellement de leurs pensées que c'en est pathétique.

Elle me parla de sa mère qui s'était remariée en septembre dernier. "Et tu ne l'apprécies pas." Concluais-je de la tristesse que j'entendais dans sa voix. Mais quand elle répondit en expliquant que son beau-père était jeune mais sympa, j'étais complètement confus. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec eux?" demandai-je, curieux de résoudre ce petit puzzle qu'elle constituait pour moi.

"Phil voyage beaucoup. Il est joueur de base-ball professionnel."

Base-ball. L'information me fit sourire. "Célèbre?"

"Non. Il n'est pas très bon. Juste des championnats de second ordre. Il se déplace pas mal."

Ca m'expliquait tout. "Et ta mère t'as expédiée ici afin de l'accompagner librement." Les humains pouvaient être des créatures impitoyables.

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva le menton. "Non, elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu."

A présent, j'étais totalement perdu. Pourquoi viendrait-elle d'elle-même ici si elle détestait le froid et l'humidité alors q'un tel déménagement n'était pas nécessaire. "Je ne saisis pas."

Elle soupira et le parfum de son doux souffle me fit tourner la tête. "Au début, elle est restée avec moi. Mais il lui manquait. Elle était malheureuse…Bref, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je connaisse un peu mieux Charlie."

"Et maintenant, c'est toi qui n'est pas heureuse." Dis-je, notant l'indubitable affaissement de ses épaules et de la façon dont sa voix s'était assombrie alors qu'elle expliquait la situation.

"La belle affaire!"

Elle me défiait encore. "Ça n'est pas très juste."

Elle rit d'un rire froid que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Encore une fois son parfum me coupa le souffle. "On ne te l'a donc jamais dit? La vie est injuste."

"J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part."

"Inutile de se lamenter, par conséquent." Dit-elle pour finir.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait quelque chose de plus en elle… tellement plus que la curiosité commençait à me consumer. J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur cette incroyable humaine. J'avais besoin d'entrer dans cet esprit et d'examiner comment il fonctionnait. C'était presque aussi fort que ma soif pour son sang. Elle était malheureuse ici, c'était clair. Mes yeux me disaient au moins ça. Pourtant elle semblait déterminée à dissiper ses sentiments.

"Tu donnes bien le change," dis-je lentement. "Mais je parie que tu souffres plus que tu ne le laisses voir."

Elle grimaça encore. S'ennuyait-elle avec moi ou j'avais raison?

"Je me trompe?" demandai-je après un moment.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, m'ignorant. Elle ne voulait pas me parler, s'opposer à moi. Elle m'avait toujours contredit… jusque là. Ce qui confirmait que j'avais raison.

"J'en étais sûr!" dis-je, ayant confiance en ma conclusion.

"Et en quoi ça _te_ concerne, hein?" dit-elle sèchement sans même me regarder dans les yeux.

"Bonne question." Dis-je doucement, lui admettant que je me posais moi-même la question. Je n'avais pas la réponse à pourquoi je m'intéressais tellement à elle. Pourquoi étais-je si fascinée par les expressions de son visage? Pourquoi continuai-je à la harceler pour qu'elle me parle afin que je puisse entendre le son de sa voix? Avoir envie de boire son sang était une chose, mais je n'avais aucune explication réelle sur pourquoi j'étais tellement hypnotisé par chaque autre qualité qu'elle possédait.

Je l'entendis soupirer, son souffle chaud me tirant hors de mes pensées. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vit un air renfrogné des plus perplexes planté fermement sur son visage. Mon Dieu, son visage était le visage le plus expressif que je n'avais jamais vu.

"Je t'agace?"

"Pas vraiment." Dit-elle, détournant ses yeux clairs du tableau pour me regarder. "Je m'agace moi-même, plutôt. Je suis tellement transparente. Ma mère m'appelle son livre ouvert."

Je restai perplexe un moment. "Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je te trouve au contraire difficile à déchiffrer."

"C'est que tu es bon lecteur."

"En général, oui." Dis-je avec un sourire. Je remarquai son regard vacillant sur mes dents. Je devrais être prudent avec ça dans le futur quand je serai près d'elle. Ceux que nous chassons sont en général très attiré par nos bouches. Ca facilite la tâche pour boire leur sang, si nous le désirons. Même si j'avais l'intention de restreindre mes envies en ce qui concernait Bella, elle pouvait toujours être considérée comme ma proie. J'étais certain en cet instant que si je lui demandais de me suivre dehors après le cours, elle le ferait volontiers.

Le professeur demanda l'attention de la classe et commença son enseignement typique. Heureusement, j'étais déjà familier avec le contenu de la leçon, parce qu'il était impossible que je me concentre sur Mr Banner avec Bella Swan assise à côté de moi. C'était une erreur de laisser mon esprit la considérer comme ma proie. Mes pensées avaient dérivé sur un terrain traître alors que je contemplais les différentes façons de persuader sans effort la fille de me laisser avoir ce que je voulais. Elle bougea ses cheveux et son parfum m'envahit, me droguant et me tentant de céder à mon désir. Je me déplaçai le plus loin possible d'elle et attendait la fin du cours.

Vingt minutes d'agonie passèrent avant que la cloche ne sonne. J'étais debout et sortis de la classe aussi rapidement que je le pouvais sans trop attirer l'attention sur moi. Une fois que j'étais à une distance sûre d'elle, je laissais mon regard la chercher, curieux de voir son visage une dernière fois et essayer de mesurer sa réaction par rapport au temps passé ensemble.

Le garçon, Mike, était encore avec elle. Quel nigaud. Je l'entendais insulter si stupidement l'intelligence de Bella avec ses suppositions comme quoi elle avait trouvé l'expérience aussi dure que lui. Puis j'entendis mon nom dans son esprit.

_Cullen a l'air plutôt intime avec toi._

_Ouais, pourquoi il était si bizarre lundi dernier? Si je t'avais comme partenaire de labo…tout ce temps pour parler…juste toi et moi. Je ne m'assoirais pas à l'autre bout de la table, je peux te le dire! Un jour j'aurai ma chance._

Un sentiment inconnu enfla dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas le déterminer, mais je savais que l'idée de Bella passant du temps seule avec ce garçon était quelque chose que je n'appréciais pas. J'étais courroucé par l'intention qu'il avait derrière ses pensées, consumé par l'envie de la cacher du monde afin que plus personne ne pense à elle de cette manière.

Personne d'autre que moi.

Je me forçai à assister à mon prochain cours, mais dieu seul savait quelle était la leçon. Mon esprit s'était arrêté sur la réaction inouïe que j'avais eu à la possibilité que Bella soit seule avec un autre homme. Pas juste un homme, mais un _autre_ homme. Un homme qui n'était pas moi. Un homme qui n'avait pas ses meilleures intentions à cœur. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que mes intentions envers elle étaient exactement bien fondées, mais au moins je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour agir poliment. Les intentions de Mike étaient apparemment moins qu'honorables, et étant donné la lubricité que j'ai perçu dans son esprit, il ferai de son mieux pour voir son souhait se réaliser. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Mais pourquoi ça a tant d'importance? Ca me laissait perplexe. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais l'avoir. Elle était humaine…mortelle…et je…ne pouvais que la blesser. N'empêche, je ne pouvais pas nier que je n'avais jamais été si intéressé par un autre être, vampire ou humain. Tout simplement, Bella Swan était incroyable.

Quand la cloche retentit, je me dirigea vers ma voiture pour attendre ma famille. Je restai hors du véhicule, même s'il pleuvait. Je me moquais d'être un peu mouillé. Ca rafraîchissait. Naturellement, mon regard se fixa instantanément sur Bella quand elle quitta le bâtiment. Je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage en entier, qui était caché sous la capuche de son manteau, la protégeant de la pluie. Elle alla vers un vieux pick up rouge. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse être à elle. Une fois qu'elle fut installée dans la cabine, je la vis secouer ses cheveux humides et imagina ce que je pourrais sentir si j'étais à côté d'elle. Comme si c'était un signal, son regard dériva très rapidement vers moi et me regarda un moment.

L'engin grogna alors qu'elle faisait une mauvaise marche arrière. Les freins couinèrent alors qu'elle faillit rentrer dans la Toyota derrière elle. L'expression de choc sur son visage était impayable. Yeux grands ouverts. Bouche ouverte. Et ce rouge enivrant sur ses joues. J'entendis la boîte de vitesse, et le pick up passa devant moi rapidement.

Oh oui, Bella Swan était incroyable. Foncièrement et incontestablement incroyable.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Merci à toutes pour les reviews! J'y réponds sur mon blog!**_

**_Et je vous conseille vivement d'aller sur le site de Stephenie Meyer (www . stepheniemeyer . com), où vous trouverez le premier chapitre de sa propre version de Fascination du point de vue d'Edward: _Midnight Sun**

_**J'ai créé un forum pour parler de Fascination! Si ça vous intéresse: http // fascination . forumactif . fr **_

_**Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais donc que traduire la fiction d'Alphie. Quelques lignes sont extraites directement du livre, et donc pour moi de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau.  
**_

**Chapitre Trois  
.OoO.**

Pendant la nuit, le monde était devenu un magnifique pays d'hiver recouvert de blanc. Chacun d'entre nous, même Esmée, se réjouissait de l'aventure et du sport que la neige et la glace nous fournissaient. La nuit était souvent difficile à passer car il y avait si peu de choses à faire. Contrairement à la hâte et à l'affairement qu'il y avait dans les grandes villes comme New York ou Chicago où nous avions vécu avant, Forks ne procurait que peu de distractions après la nuit. Ainsi, nous ne pouvions pas résister à l'envie de glisser le long des talus gelés des environs et encore une fois se battre avec des boules de neige.

Esmée et Carlisle rentrèrent à la maison aux alentours de quatre heures, voulant passer un peu de temps tous les deux seuls avant que la journée de Carlisle à l'hôpital ne commence. Alice et Rosalie rentrèrent une heure plus tard pour se préparer pour aller en cours. Être trempé de neige ne posait pas de problème quand on était entre nous, mais Rosalie insistait toujours pour être sous son meilleur jour quand elle était avec les humains.

-"Comme si elle pouvait être laide…" dit Emmett une fois que les filles étaient loin.

Jasper, Emmett et moi, nous continuions de jouer jusqu'à l'aube. Ce n'est que quand Esmée nous dit qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller au lycée que nous abandonnions le jardin pour nous préparer pour la journée.

C'était une véritable patinoire pour aller jusqu'à l'école, mais je m'en moquais. J'aime conduire vite, et c'est encore plus excitant quand les conditions sont loin d'être parfaites. A la demande de Jasper, et à l'assurance d'Alice qu'on ne se ferait pas prendre, je pris le temps d'aller faire quelques tours sur le parking d'un entrepôt abandonné à la sortie de la ville. Même avec le détour, on arrivait au lycée largement à l'heure.

Une fois sur le parking du lycée, je jetais des coups d'œil pour repérer la camionnette de Bella, me demandant si elle était arrivée saine et sauve. Quand je vis qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle ou du véhicule antique qu'elle conduisait, je décidai de rester et de l'attendre. Il n'y avait absolument aucun raisonnement logique derrière mes actions. Je ne pouvais même pas expliquer ça à mes frères et sœurs, choisissant à la place de leur dire que je voulais voir si personne n'avait de problème de voiture ou si quelqu'un glissait.

Je ne savais pas à quel point mon raisonnement allait être prophétique. Si je n'avais pas eu un don similaire aux capacités d'Alice, je n'aurai pas été si désireux de voir un humain dans une telle situation potentiellement dangereuse. Une fois que je réalisai quel humain en particulier avait été destiné à quasiment frôler la mort, je regrettai la façon dont j'avais anticipé les possibilités un peu plus tôt. Comme de bien entendu, le destin avait désigné d'un doigt froid et cruel l'humaine que j'attendais justement de voir.

Je savais qu'elle arrivait non pas parce que j'entendis son esprit ou sentis son odeur, mais parce que la camionnette qu'elle conduisait était indubitablement identifiable. Personne d'autre ne conduisait une camionnette comme ça. Elle se gara sur une place de parking et sortit de son engin pour examiner les pneus arrière. Je remarquai son air perplexe et me demandai ce qu'elle trouvait de si intéressant.

Ce fut à ce moment que tout ce que je savais, tout ce dont j'avais passé pratiquement un siècle à travailler, changea.

Glissant sur la glace noire, complètement hors de contrôle et sans espoir de s'arrêter, se trouvait un fourgon bleu nuit. Sa destination: la vieille camionnette rouge. Et là, entre son véhicule et le fourgon glissant, se trouvait nulle autre que Bella Swan.

C'était comme si l'air avait été enlevé violemment de mes poumons pour être remplacé par de la glace. Si ma poitrine avait contenue un cœur battant, je sais qu'il se serait arrêté sur le champ. Le seul son que j'entendais était les freins du fourgon qui crissait désagréablement. Mon esprit devint vide, incapable d'enregistrer pleinement ce dont j'étais témoin. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que l'instant d'après Bella Swan serait morte, et c'était tout simplement inacceptable.

_Pas elle!_ Cria mon esprit. _Prenez n'importe qui d'autre, mais laissez-là!_

Puis je me déplaçai. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir pris la décision consciente de le faire, pourtant je courai sans me préoccuper de qui regardait et des conséquences que pourraient avoir mes actions. Mon corps se jeta violemment contre le sien, la renversant derrière une voiture proche et la faisant passer sous moi au moment où le fourgon s'écrasa contre l'arrière de la camionnette. De la façon dont elle avait atterri, j'en déduis qu'elle avait dû se cogner la tête sur le pavé.

Mais le destin n'en avait pas encore fini avec Bella. Le fourgon qui continuait de tourner fonçait droit vers l'humaine que je protégeai à présent. Je jurai puis leva instinctivement les mains, arrêtant le fourgon, l'empêchant de la toucher. Je poussai facilement le fourgon loin d'elle et rabattit ses jambes sur le côté afin que l'on ai pas l'impression qu'elle ai été si proche de la mort que ça. Le fourgon se reposa sur le sol dans un râle avant que le silence n'emplisse l'air.

Aussi vite que je le pouvais, sachant que dans une seconde, chaque élève du parking allait se poser des questions sur ce qu'ils avaient vu, je me penchai pour m'assurer que Bella était bel et bien saine et sauve. "Bella? Ça va?" demandai-je, la prenant hardiment dans mes bras et la tenant contre moi. Elle était si chaude… si fragrante. Son cœur battait si vite que je pouvais sentir le sang battre dans son corps même à travers ses vêtements.

-"Très bien" marmonna-t-elle en essayant de s'asseoir.

-"Attention" prévins-je alors que j'essayais de la tenir tranquille. "Je crois que tu t'es cognée la tête assez fort." Heureusement, mes sens me disaient qu'elle ne saignait pas. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que je ferais si son sang était facilement accessible.

"Ouille" marmonna-t-elle, touchant sa tête.

Je souris, reconnaissant que sa seule blessure était le sommet de son front. "C'est bien ce que je me disais."

"Comment diable…" Ses yeux, plein de questions, se levèrent pour me regarder. "Comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite?"

Elle avait remarqué. Elle avait vu. Et elle s'en souvenait.

Ca n'allait pas qu'elle connaisse mes capacités. C'était contre la loi. La seule vérité que tout vampire est forcé de vivre sans se soucier de leur nature à boire du sang humain ou de s'abstenir –l'exposition n'était pas permise. Je devais la convaincre que ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu n'était simplement pas la vérité.

"J'étais juste à côté de toi, Bella." Dis-je d'une manière significative.

Elle parvint à s'asseoir et je fus soudainement envahi par son parfum. Je la relâchai et m'éloignai, la gardant quand même à l'œil au cas où elle essaierait de se lever. Une journée à l'infirmerie du lycée m'avait appris assez à propos de la physiologie humaine pour savoir que personne ne serait en sécurité sur ses pieds après ce qu'avait vécu Bella. C'était mieux pour elle de rester tranquille pendant un moment.

Soudain, un essaim de personnes s'amassait autour de nous, posant des questions et criant que quelqu'un devait sortir Tyler du fourgon. Tyler. Un des admirateurs de Bella. Je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de lui, mais je ne voulais certainement pas le voir blessé. Je n'avais pas fait attention au fourgon quand je l'avais poussé loin de Bella, et j'espérai que le garçon à l'intérieur allait bien.

Mon attention était trop concentrée sur Bella pour me donner du temps de m'inquiéter très longtemps pour le garçon. Comme je l'estimai, elle essaya de se lever. Je posai gentiment une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle reste assise. "Attends encore un peu." Ordonnai-je.

"J'ai froid!" se plaignit-elle, ce que je trouvai vraiment ironique étant donné la chaleur que je sentais irradier de son corps à mon toucher.

Puis, brusquement, elle me regarda bouche bée et dit, "Tu étais là-bas. Près de ta voiture."

J'étais presque content qu'elle ne soit pas aussi facile à convaincre que je ne le pensais. "Non."

"Je t'ai vu!"

Au milieu du chaos autour de nous, j'étais sûr qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner. Il était temps de faire marcher le charme. Je la regardai directement dans yeux et lui donnait la volonté de croire à mes paroles. "Bella, j'étais tout près de toi et je t'ai tirée de là, c'est tout."

Sa mâchoire se serra, mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. "Non."

L'incapacité de lire ses pensées avait apparemment étouffé mes pouvoirs de persuasion aussi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la supplier. "S'il te plait, Bella."

"Pourquoi?"

"Fais-moi confiance." Suppliai-je doucement.

Au loin, une sirène retentit, mais son regard restait fixé au mien. "Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard."

Je grognai de frustration et abandonnai. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps et j'étais à court d'options. "D'accord!"

"Tu as intérêt à tenir parole!"

En peu de temps, l'ambulance arriva et tout ceux qui étaient impliqués étaient soignés… y compris moi. Je me réprimandai moi-même pour ne pas avoir pensé à tout. Non seulement j'avais mis le secret de ma famille en danger en exposant ma force devant un humain, mais maintenant il y avait également une demie douzaine d'infirmiers voulant vérifier mes signes vitaux… ce qui serait, je le savais pour sûr, un échec étant donné que je n'étais pas exactement normal. Heureusement, j'ai pu utiliser mes connaissances médicales pour les convaincre que j'allais bien et qu'ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de Bella.

Elle se battit avec eux pour ne pas avoir de minerve. Elle se battit même avec eux pour ne pas être sur le brancard, mais j'informai le personnel médical qu'elle pouvait avoir une blessure à la tête et ça scella leur décision sur les soins à lui accorder. Quand ils l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance, j'insistai pour pouvoir faire la route avec elle. Non seulement j'étais inquiet de savoir si elle allait vraiment bien, mais je devais aussi rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce que je la convainc de ce qui s'était passé.

Avant de monter à l'avant de l'ambulance, je scrutai la foule abondante, sachant que ma famille était certainement venue voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Je les repérai au bout du parking, me fixant furieusement. Enfin, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient furieux. Alice avait simplement l'air inquiète.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_ Me hurla l'esprit de Rosalie. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Edward?_

_Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir_, réprimanda Jasper.

_C'était une erreur_, ricana Emmett.

_Carlisle…apporte-la à Carlisle_, répétait Alice en boucle. _Il t'aidera. _

Je savais que ce n'était pas fini, mais pour l'instant je me détournai d'eux et m'engouffrai dans l'ambulance, sur le siège avant. Une voiture de police nous escorta sur la courte distance jusqu'à l'hôpital, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que l'homme conduisant la voiture était le père de Bella. Ses pensées étaient un mélange d'inquiétude, de soulagement et de regret qu'il n'ai pas été capable de la garder saine et sauve le peu de temps qu'elle vivait avec lui. Je tenais de ma brève conversation avec Bella qu'il essayait beaucoup trop, chancelant entre être trop protecteur et pas assez.

On entra dans les parking des urgences, et Bella fut directement emmenée pour être examinée. Une des infirmières m'approcha, prête à examiner les dommages dont elle pensait que mon corps étaient couvert. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées, passant en revue les procédures nécessaires et je savais que la première chose qu'elle voulait faire était prendre mon pouls. Je tenais mes mains derrière mon dos et insistai sur le fait que j'allais bien et que je n'avais pas besoin d'un examen. Elle protesta, mais heureusement Carlisle arriva et la congédia.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda-t-il, m'emmenant dans un couloir désert.

-"Bella a failli se faire heurter par une voiture."

Il tressaillit. "Oh, non."

-"Elle va bien. Elle a peut-être une commotion cérébrale, par contre."

-"Et où étais-tu pendant ce temps? J'ai été appelé ici parce que l'un des ambulanciers t'as reconnu comme étant mon fils et a alerté l'équipe. Tu n'as pas idée de à quel point ça m'a laissé perplexe de m'entendre dire que mon fils, qui je sais ne peut pas être facilement blessé, arrive à l'hôpital par ambulance."

"Oui, eh bien tu aurais du me voir en train d'essayer d'éviter l'infirmière qui voulait me prendre mon pouls."

Carlisle me lança un regard noir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Je te l'ai dit. Bella a failli se faire percuter par une voiture."

"Et pourquoi es-tu là?"

"Je…l'ai aidée. J'étais là-bas."

"Tu étais là-bas." Il plissa les lèvres, contrarié. "Edward, tout le monde n'a pas ton don pour lire dans les pensées. Alors pourquoi on éviterait pas la dispute et qu'on passait directement aux faits. Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que je sais qu'il y a plus que tu ne veux bien me dire."

Il finit par me lancer ce regard que je craignais. C'est un regard que j'avais vu plusieurs fois ces quatre-vingt dernières années. Ce regard me faisait me sentir comme un enfant de dix ans; ce regard parental qui s'enfonçait au cœur de mon être et qui faisait sortir mes confessions. Comment Carlisle faisait ça, je crois que je ne le saurais jamais. Esmée pouvait le faire, aussi. En fait, elle le faisait même mieux. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qu'ils avaient appris dans leur vie adulte mortelle et qu'ils pouvaient l'emporter avec eux dans leur transformation. Même si j'avais laissé depuis longtemps l'enfance derrière moi, je cédais toujours aux exigences de Carlisle quand il me regardait comme ça.

-"Je l'ai sauvée." Admis-je.

-"Comment?"

-"Je l'ai poussée avant que la voiture ne puisse la toucher."

-"Et c'est tout?" Carlisle avait toujours ce regard.

-"Oui…non…"

-"Edward?"

-"Très bien. C'était verglacé. J'ai vu la voiture foncer droit vers elle et j'ai…traverse le parking et je l'ai poussée –mise à terre, couvrant son corps avec le mien de manières à ce que je prenne le plus gros du poids si quelque chose frappait."

-"Traversé le parking?"

-"Oui."

-"Tu n'étais pas à côté d'elle?"

-"Non."

Il grimaça et je pouvais entendre parfaitement ses pensées. _C'était stupide, Edward. Tu le sais._ "Et après? Après que tu l'ai mise à terre, l'ambulance est arrivée?"

-"Eh bien… la voiture continuait de tourner et j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que…" je remplaçai mes mots par le geste de mes mains, lui montrant ce que j'avais fait.

-"Tu l'as arrêtée?"

J'acquiesçai.

-"Avec tes mains?"

-"Je n'avais pas le choix, Carlisle. Elle allait nous écraser."

-"Non, elle l'aurait écrasée, _elle_. Pas toi, et tu avais le choix."

Je restai bouche bée. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire? Laisser la voiture lui foncer dessus?"

Carlisle ferma les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'il réfléchissait. _La compassion. Je les encourage toujours à montrer de la compassion pour les humains. Et maintenant qu'il le fait, il nous met tous en danger. Comment puis-je lui montrer l'erreur de son choix sans étouffer les efforts qu'il fait pour être plus prévenant?_

Je parlai avant qu'il n'en ai l'occasion. "Je réalise que c'était un mauvais choix. Vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette voiture la percuter. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle est trop…spéciale."

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. _Spéciale? La compassion est une chose, mais qu'il l'étiquette de cette façon est plutôt inattendu. _

-"Je ne peux pas l'expliquer." Dis-je calmement. "J'essaye de comprendre…de la comprendre et je…" Je baissai les yeux, dans une combinaison de culpabilité et de frustration.

Il y eu un long moment de silence avant que Carlisle ne reprenne la parole. "Elle t'a vu?"

J'acquiesçai, et la culpabilité était d'autant plus grande.

_Oh, Edward. Les règles. Tu as brisé les règles. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_

-"Je suis désolé, Carlisle." Murmurai-je. Je pris une grande inspiration et relevai les yeux vers lui. "Ecoute, le fait reste qu'elle s'est cognée la tête. Je pense qu'elle a une commotion. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de la convaincre qu'elle n'a pas vu ce qu'elle a vu. Et même si elle n'est pas convaincue, qui croirait son histoire, de toutes façons?" Je savais que me faisais des illusions en pensant que Bella pourrait être persuadée qu'elle avait tout imaginer, mais je pouvais au moins essayer.

Carlisle était pensif. "C'est possible. Laisse-moi aller voir ses radiographies et constater les dommages. Je ne pensais que je le dirais un jour, mais tu ferais mieux d'espérer qu'elle aie une commotion."

Carlisle remplit quelques fiches nécessaires pour moi, remplissant les cases de détails sans même s'arrêter pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient exacts. Rythme du cœur, pression du sang, température du corps… tout était mensonge, bien sûr, mais il supposa que personne ne croirait qu'un docteur aurait laissé partir son fils de l'hôpital après un accident de voiture sans un examen consciencieux. Il signa au bas du formulaire et me tendit la copie du patient.

-"Merci." Marmonnai-je.

Il me sourit d'un air narquois et expliqua qu'il irait voir Bella une fois qu'il aurait vu ses radios. "Tu devrais aller t'assurer de la version de son histoire."

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où on prenait soin de Bella. Elle était toujours aux urgences dans une section cachée par un rideau qui amenait un peu d'intimité. Traverser la pièce des urgences était difficile, mais j'y parvins. Je pouvais sentir le sang des humains blessés, la puanteur de la maladie, et même sentir la mort proche, même si je n'étais pas sûr de qui allait mourir autour de moi. La manière dont Carlisle restait sain d'esprit alors qu'il était entouré de tant de tentations me laissait toujours perplexe. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Même si j'avais été en fac de médecine, je n'avais jamais pratiqué ou même été interne.

J'entrai dans la partie de la pièce où Bella était administrée. Tyler, qui conduisait le fourgon, était sur le lit à côté d'elle, marmonnant des excuses et s'insultant lui-même pour cette bavure. Il avait l'air bien plus mal que Bella, qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête tournée loin de Tyler. Elle avait l'air si paisible et heureuse que j'aurai pu croire qu'elle était mort, s'il n'y avait pas eu le soulèvement de sa poitrine. Ne pas entendre ses pensées ajoutait à l'illusion.

-"Elle dort?" demandai-je à Tyler.

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent au son de ma voix.

Tyler commença à s'excuser auprès de moi. "Hé, Edward, je suis désolé…"

Je levai une main pour l'empêcher de continuer. "Il n'y a pas mort d'homme." Plaisantai-je avec un sourire, et je pris une chaise au bout de son lit. "Alors, quel est le verdict?" demandai-je, espérant de façon morbide qu'il y ai quelque chose qui n'aille pas pour l'empêcher de me questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais mes souhaits ne furent pas réalisés.

-"Je n'ai rien, mais ils refusent de me relâcher. Explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu n'es pas ficelé à une civière comme nous?"

-"Simple question de relations." Dis-je, remarquant que Carlisle était juste en dehors de la pièce. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de ton évasion."

Il entra dans la pièce et pris la courbe de température de Bella pour la vérifier. Je remarquai que les yeux de Bella s'étaient écarquillés en le voyant et elle suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Je la regardait du coin de l'œil, désirant plus que jamais savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Puisque je ne pouvais pas en savoir plus, j'aurais dit qu'elle trouvait Carlisle très séduisant… ce qui ne m'allait pas du tout.

-"Alors, mademoiselle Swan. Comment vous sentez-vous?" demanda-t-il dans sa plus belle voix de docteur.

-"Très bien." Dit Bella, donnant l'impression qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre de répondre à cette question.

Carlisle se tourna vers le négatoscope à côté du lit de Bella. "Vos radios son bonnes." Les mots _Aucune commotion, Edward_ se firent clairs dans son esprit. "Vous avez mal à la tête? D'après Edward vous avez subi un sacré choc." J'entendis encore _Laisse-moi essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider_.

-"Tout est en ordre." Insista Bella, me lançant un regard noir comme si c'était de ma faute si elle s'était cognée la tête au lieu de finir écrasée entre deux voitures.

Carlisle examina son crâne, cherchant une fragilité. Il trouva apparemment quelque chose car Bella tressailli soudainement de douleur.

-"C'est douloureux?"

-"Pas vraiment."

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire devant sa tentative de tromper Carlisle. Elle n'avait pas idée de la personne à qui elle avait à faire, si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait s'en tirer en lui mentant. Si quelqu'un pouvait repérer un mensonge, c'était bien Carlisle.

A ma surprise et consternation, Carlisle lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle avec son père. Bizarrement, Bella voulait retourner à l'école, ce qui me prouva encore qu'elle n'était comme aucun adolescent que j'avais rencontré. Quel ado choisirait d'aller à l'école quand il avait une excuse parfaitement logique de ne pas y aller?

-"Et lui, il y retourne?" dit-elle en me désignant.

-"Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie."

Carlisle commença à signer son formulaire de sortie et dit, "En fait, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahi les urgences."

-"Oh bon sang!" gémit-elle en se cachant le visage.

-"Vous préférez rester ici?" demanda Carlisle.

-"Non, non!" dit Bella et elle sortit de son lit si rapidement qu'elle en tomba presque. Je sautai sur mes pieds pour la rattraper, mais Carlisle était plus proche.

-"Ça va" dit-elle comme si, elle aussi, pouvait entendre l'imminente question de Carlisle 'Est-ce que ça va?'.

Au lieu de ça il lui dit de prendre de l'aspirine si elle avait mal, ce qu'elle, dans un style typiquement 'Bella', balaya d'un geste de main. "Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance." Dit-il, terminant de remplir son papier avec sa signature.

-"A mettre sur le compte d'Edward La Chance."

Carlisle croisa mon regard. _Elle sait, Edward. Occupe-toi de ça le plus tôt possible._ Il s'occupa des papiers qu'il tenait et répondit à Bella, "Ah oui…c'est vrai." Ensuite il tourna son attention vers Tyler, qui n'allait pas quitter l'hôpital ce jour-là.

Bella s'approcha de moi et marmonna, "Je peux te parler une minute?"

Elle sentait si bon que je dû m'éloigner d'elle. "Ton père t'attends." Dis-je, espérant qu'elle laisserait tomber et partirait. Mais ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

-"J'aimerai avoir une petite discussion en privé, si tu veux bien."

Je sais que c'était grossier de ma part, mais je lui tournai le dos et marchai jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, tournai au coin, et me dirigeai vers un couloir désert. Je marchais rapidement, sachant pertinemment au son de ses pas qu'elle me suivait malgré le danger dans lequel elle allait se mettre.

-"Alors?" demandai-je, me tournant pour lui faire face.

Elle semblait perplexe. "Tu me dois une explication."

-"Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je ne te dois rien du tout."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, pas de colère mais de tristesse devant mes froides paroles. "Tu as juré."

Je soupirai, sachant qu'elle avait raison. "Bella, tu as pris un coup sur la tête, tu délires."

A présent je pouvais voir de la colère dans ses expressions. "Ma tête va très bien!"

_Bon sang_ pensai-je. _Pourquoi elle n'abandonne pas?_ "Que veux-tu de moi, Bella?"

-"La vérité. Comprendre pourquoi tu me forces à mentir."

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas _imaginer_?"

Elle parla rapidement, divaguant sur le fait que je n'étais pas près d'elle, que Tyler ne m'avait même pas vu près d'elle. Comment j'avais arrêter le fourgon de mes mains. Comment j'avais soulevé le fourgon pour l'éloigner d'elle. A la fin, des larmes coulaient de ses beaux yeux. Ça me faisait mal de la regarder, d'entendre l'agonie dans sa voix. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle avait des difficultés à y croire. J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire qu'elle n'était pas folle, que je n'étais pas comme elle, que je l'avais sauvée parce qu'elle est spéciale. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais lui faire croire ma version de l'histoire ou mon existence serait en danger d'être exposée.

-"Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture?" dis-je.

Elle acquiesça timidement.

-"Personne ne te croira, tu sais." Indiquai-je. N'importe qui entendrait son histoire penserait qu'elle était folle ou avait tout imaginé.

A ma grande surprise, elle dit: "Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits."

Bien. "Dans ce cas, quelle importance?"

-"Pour moi, ça en a. Je n'aime pas mentir, alors tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire."

Mon dieu! Elle était si frustrante! "Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et oublier tout ça?"

-"Merci." Dit-elle d'une voix contenue.

Oh, comme je souhaitais pouvoir lire son esprit! J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle allait abandonner ça et oublier. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle allait me mettre en danger pour toujours. Je lui avais bêtement tendu une perche pour me mettre moi et chaque membre de ma famille en danger. Elle devait oublier ça. Mais étant donné l'expression sur son visage de marbre, ça n'allait pas arriver.

-"Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein?" dis-je.

-"Non."

-"Alors… tu risques d'être déçue."

Son regard ne quittait pas le mien, intense et farouche. On aurait dit qu'elle regardait directement à l'intérieur de moi…à travers moi…au cœur de mon être. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, un merveilleux rose. Sa bouche appétissante s'ouvrait légèrement alors qu'elle respirait.

-"Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de me sauver, alors?" dit-elle d'un ton sinistre.

La question me prit complètement par surprise. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer qu'elle était un trésor parmi les humains? Comment réagirait-elle si je lui disais que la pensée de sa mort me terrorisait plus que ça ne devrait? La vérité c'était que je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais ça. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce qu'étaient ces sentiments, comme si je ne les avais jamais ressenti auparavant. J'examinai son visage et lui donnait la seule réponse que je pouvais lui offrir.

-"Je ne sais pas."

Je ne pouvais pas rester près d'elle encore plus longtemps. Tout, de son parfum à la chaleur de son souffle, pénétrait mon âme. Je m'éloignai, désespéré de clarifier mon esprit et de trouver un sens à tout ce que j'étais en train de vivre.

**.oO°Oo. **


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**_

**_Voilà le quatrième chapitre du Lion et l'Agneau! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je suis ravie d'en voir autant pour un livre si peu connu! Et je vais peut-être traduire une autre fic sur Fascination, de Twink2214, _Unwillingly Spoiled_, j'attends de voir si l'auteur m'y autorise. Les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon blog!_**

_**Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais donc que traduire la fiction d'Alphie. Quelques lignes sont extraites directement du livre, et donc pour moi de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau.**_

**.oO°Oo.**

Chapitre Quatre  
.oO°Oo.

Je n'étais pas retourné à l'école ce jour-là, ce qui se révéla être une sage décision quand je découvrais ce qui m'attendait à la maison. Je pouvais entendre les pensées furieuses de ma famille et j'approchai de la maison en voiture. J'étais tenté de continuer de rouler droit devant et d'éviter de les voir, mais je me rendis compte que plus j'attendrai pour confronter les problèmes, pire ce serait.

Je savais qu'ils seraient en colère contre moi pour ce que j'avais fait; j'étais en colère contre moi-même, alors comment pourrais-je les blâmer? C'était quelque chose de stupide et d'irréfléchi que j'avais fait, et j'allais certainement payer pour ça. Décidant que je ne pouvais pas retarder plus longtemps l'inévitable, je sortis de la voiture et allait vers le porche. J'entendis immédiatement Rosalie hurler une liste détaillée de ce qu'elle voulait me faire quand elle me verrait.

-"Que la torture commence." Dis-je en entrant dans la maison.

Cinq visages lugubres se tournèrent vers moi, tous exprimant des émotions différentes. Je fus bombardé de pensées courroucées et irraisonnées alors que un par un, les membres de ma famille me balançaient leur inquiétudes.

_Comment as-tu osé? Tu n'avais pas le droit!_

_Tu as brisé la loi, Edward!_

_Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir._

_Je pourrais te tuer pour nous avoir mis dans cette situation._

_Qu'est-ce que cette fille a de si spécial pour que tu risques tout pour la sauver?_

La dernière pensée venait d'Esmée. Je levai les yeux vers elle et vis l'inquiétude se refléter sur son doux visage.

-"Edward. Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-"Je t'ai dit ce qui s'était passé," dit sèchement Rosalie. "Il a sauté en face du fourgon pour sauver cette petite fille juvénile au sang appétissant."

Esmée fronça les sourcils en la regardant. "Merci, Rosalie, mais je veux entendre Edward."

-"Je vais vous dire ce que j'aimerai entendre Edward dire," dit Emmett en s'avançant. "J'aimerai savoir pourquoi Edward pense qu'il a le droit de faire une telle démonstration publique de ces capacités." Il se tourna vers moi, fort et furieux. "L'autre jour tu nous as fait remarqué qu'on était trop proches les uns des autres, dans la cantine. Tu as dit qu'on devait se séparer pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Eh bien, j'ai un scoop pour toi, Edward. Ce tour de force dans le parking, ça a attiré toute l'attention, aujourd'hui."

-"Tu as brisé la loi." Me rappela Jasper.

-"Je m'en rends compte." Dis-je.

-"Est-ce que tu réalises que tout le monde à l'école se demande comment tu l'as sauvée?" dit Jasper. "Tout le monde. Toute la journée on a été harcelés par des humains racontant à quel point tu étais courageux et se demandant comment tu avais réussi. C'était énervant et ça nous a rendu vulnérable."

-"Jazz" dit Alice, posant une main sur son bras pour le calmer.

-"Non, Alice." Dit-il, s'éloignant d'elle. "Il doit répondre de ça."

-"Mais j'ai vu-"

-"Je sais ce que tu as vu, et si cette vision s'était réalisée alors on aurait pas eu ce problème. Là, on a un énorme problème et c'est la faute d'Edward!"

J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'Alice avait vu, mais Esmée parla trop vite et le sujet pris un autre chemin.

-"Maintenant attendez une minute." Commença Esmée. "Edward a vu le danger et a sauvé une vie humaine. Êtes-vous en train de dire que si vous aviez eu l'occasion de sauver une vie, vous n'auriez pas pris ce risque?"

-"Pas si ça signifiait mettre en danger tout ce que nous avons ici." Contra Rosalie. "Oui, Edward a sauvé une vie, ce qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait été considéré comme héroïque étant donné ce qu'il est. Mais considérons les circonstances de ses actes. Tout d'abord, il l'a fait dans un parking plein d'humains. Ensuite, il l'a fait d'une telle façon que c'est impossible d'expliquer ça sans révéler notre secret. Et enfin, et pour moi c'est le plus important, il a sauvé la vie de l'humaine qu'il convoite!"

-"Arrête tout de suite!" exigeai-je. "Tu as tout faux, Rosalie."

-"Oh vraiment?" Elle haussa les sourcils et elle s'avança lentement vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit face à face. "Tu veux me dire que si ça n'avait été qu'un élève dont tu ne connaissais rien, tu aurais abandonné toute raison et sauté devant un fourgon pour lui sauver la vie? Je ne pense pas, Edward. Tu a fais ça parce que c'était elle."

Je la regardais du coin d'œil, la rage montant en moi, non pas parce qu'elle avait tort, mais parce qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Cependant, je n'allais pas le lui admettre. "Qu'est-ce que je devais faire, Rosalie? Laisser le fourgon l'écraser?"

-"Oui!" rugit-elle.

-"Ça nous aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes." Acquiesça Emmett.

J'arrêtai de regarder Rosalie pour regarder Emmett. "Oh, tu penses? Ça aurait été mieux si j'étais resté à regarder pendant que son sang se serait écoulé sur le sol? Tu penses que j'aurais été plus discret en voyant son sang couler juste devant moi?"

-"Nous t'aurions réfréné." Dit Emmett.

Je ris froidement de sa désinvolture. "J'aurai aimé vous voir essayer de me tenir loin de son sang. Comment tu peux suggérer qu'une telle chose soit au-dessus de mes forces; toi, qui sait très bien ce que c'est qu'être aussi tenté par du sang."

Emmett grogna de colère. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes choix."

-"Non, ça a à voir avec mes choix!" dis-je, furieux. "J'ai choisi de ne pas tuer, de ne pas boire, sans tenir compte de mon désir et de la force de la tentation."

-"Je suppose que tu penses que ça te rend meilleur que moi?"

-"Je n'ai jamais dit ça!"

-"Tu l'as sous-entendu!" dit Rosalie, prenant place à côté d'Emmett. "Oui il a pris ce dont il avait envie, et alors? C'était il y a longtemps. Et étant donné la position dans laquelle tu nous a tous placé, tu aurais dû suivre l'exemple d'Emmett et boire le sang de cette fille avant que les choses ne deviennent hors de contrôle."

La porte claqua derrière moi, annonçant le retour de Carlisle. "Je savais que je vous trouverais à vous disputer à propos de ça, et bien que je suis sûr que certains de vos arguments sont bien fondés, je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre!" Son regard ardent se focalisa sur Rosalie. "Comment oses-tu? Comment oses-tu encourager ton frère non seulement à boire le sang de cette fille mais à lui ôter la vie! N'as-tu rien appris de moi?"

Rosalie resta impassible, essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur aux mots de Carlisle. Mais je pouvais entendre dans son esprit à quel point elle était terrorisée que Carlisle la punisse de quelque façon pour ce qu'elle avait dit. "C'est une nuisance. Elle le distrait au point qu'il nous a quitté. Malgré ce qu'Edward dit qu'il est capable, nous savons tous que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'abandonne à sa vraie nature."

-"Je ne boirai pas son sang!" hurlai-je.

-"Elle en sait trop!" cria Jasper. "Elle en a vu trop. Pour ça, il faut qu'elle meure."

-"NON!" m'écriai-je.

-"Pourquoi pas?" cracha Rosalie, courroucée comme jamais je ne l'avais vue. "C'est trop risqué que des humains sachent pour nous, sachant ce qu'on peut faire et qui nous sommes. C'est pourquoi on vit de cette manière. C'est pourquoi je suis d'accord de faire semblant d'être si jeune, comme ça, toi et Emmett, et Alice, et chacun de vous êtes une sorte de protection. C'est la loi, Edward. L'exposition n'est pas permise! Et maintenant tu vas détruire tout ce qu'on a construit ces deux dernières années pour sauver une humaine insignifiante. Alors maintenant dis-moi, Edward!" Elle hurlait, la fureur suintant de chacun de ses mots. "Dis-moi pourquoi tu as dû la sauver. Qu'est-ce qu'a cette fille qui te rend si disposé à nous mettre tous en danger? Pourquoi elle? Qu'est-ce qu'Isabella Swan a de si spécial?"

-"Je ne sais pas!" dis-je, n'ayant véritablement aucune réponse logique.

-"Oh! Tu ne sais pas!" Son rire était glacial. "Eh bien, je suis heureuse qu'on est tiré tout ça au clair."

L'ignorant, je continuai, "Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas une menace pour nous."

Jasper laissa échappé un "HA!" d'incrédulité.

-"Elle parlera. Elle ira dire à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé." Dit Emmett.

-"Elle m'a donné sa parole qu'elle ne le ferait pas."

-"Oh, sa parole!" se moqua Rosalie. "Parce qu'une humaine si inexplicablement spéciale se doit d'être honnête."

-"Elle a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien et je la crois. En plus, qui croirait une histoire comme ça, de toutes manières?"

Jasper se laissa tomber sur une chaise. "Ce n'est pas assez, Edward. Quelqu'un va lui soutirer des informations et à un moment donné, elle va craquer, et ensuite quoi?"

Carlisle leva sa main pour empêcher quelqu'un de dire autre chose. "Vous semblez tous oublier que nous avons un avantage. Si cette fille décide de dire la vérité à qui que ce soit, Alice verra certainement un danger se produire. Et même mieux que ça, Edward peut entendre les pensées de la fille. Il saura si elle pense dire la vérité à quelqu'un sur les circonstances inhabituelles de l'accident."

Un frisson me parcourut en entendant les paroles de Carlisle.

-"Et ensuite" continua-t-il, "si elle le dit, Edward pourrait d'écouter les pensées de l'interlocuteur pour savoir comment il prenait l'information." La pièce fut silencieuse pendant un moment alors que chacun réfléchissait à ce que Carlisle disait. "Maintenant, je suis d'accord avec Edward sur le fait que personne ne la croirait si elle le disait. Mais si elle le dit, nous avons au moins ces ressources à notre avantage."

Je pouvais sentir la colère dans le regard noir de Rosalie alors qu'elle me fixait, et je savais exactement ce qui allait venir. J'entendis la question dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne la formule. "Alors qu'est ce que Isabella Swan pense qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement dans sa tête?"

Je me figeai. J'avais réussi à éviter le sujet depuis plus d'une semaine à présent en me servant de ce que j'entendais dans l'esprit des gens avec qui Bella parlait, je pouvais donc interpréter ses réactions. A l'intérieur de moi je savais qu'à un moment donné je devrais expliquer à ma famille mon inaptitude à lire l'esprit de Bella, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ça arriverait si tôt. Je n'étais pas près à ce qu'ils connaissent ma faiblesse, mes limites.

-"Ne vas-tu pas nous le dire?" ricana Emmett. "Ou ses pensées sont-elles trop personnelles pour les partager? Trop confidentielles…trop…licencieuses…"

Rosalie ouvrit de grands yeux. "C'est ça? Elle te trouve séduisant, alors ses pensées sont trop charnelles pour les partager avec nous?"

L'insinuation m'énerva. Je serrai les points, combattant la rage qui montait en moi.

-"C'est ça, non?" continua Rosalie. "Cette jeune, innocente, virginale petite fille te convoite autant que tu convoites son sang. Je parie qu'elle te déshabille dans sa tête, et tu aimes chaque minute. Ses pensées doivent être aussi délicieuses que son odeur."

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de moi alors que ma main trouvait le cou de Rosalie. Je la tint fermement, mes doigts enfoncés dans la peau fraîche de sa gorge. "Ne parle jamais d'elle comme ça!"

-"Edward!" dit Esmée, le souffle coupé. "Non!"

-"Laisse la, Edward!" ordonna Carlisle.

Rosalie ne se débattait même pas. En fait, elle avait ce sourire sur ses lèvres qui me faisait juste serrer ma prise.

Une fois encore Carlisle m'ordonna: "Je t'ai dit de la laisser!"

Lentement, je relâchai ma prise sur son cou. Une fois libérée, elle releva la tête dans une expression de triomphe à ce qu'elle supposait être vrai. Emmett était à ses côtés en un instant.

Rosalie passa ses mains sur le torse d'Emmett, sa voix semblant être du velours. "Vraiment, Edward, si ce n'est que ça, alors tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt. Après tout, chacun de nous a ressenti le même désir. Tout le monde…sauf toi, c'est ça. Tu n'as pas à être honteux de quoi que ce soit."

-"Je n'ai pas à être honteux de quoi que ce soit parce que ce n'est pas comme ça." Dis-je lentement.

Emmett rit. "Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil?"

-"Exactement…" acquiesça Rosalie.

J'étais perdu sur la façon de procéder. Désirai-je Bella de la manière dont elle le suggérait? Je la désirai, c'était certain, mais j'avais toujours été concentré sur son sang. Insinuer que je la désirai comme un homme désire une femme était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais considéré.

Ou l'avais-je fait?

Je me souvenais d'avoir entendu les pensées de Mike Newton et d'avoir trouvé écœurante l'idée de lui et Bella passant du temps ensemble. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit avec n'importe qui –n'importe quel homme sauf moi.

Mais elle ne ressentait pas ça pour moi. Je ne peux peut-être pas entendre son esprit, mais je peux lire le langage de son corps, et je dis simplement ça à ma famille. "Quoique je ressente… ce n'est pas pareil pour Bella. Elle ne pense pas à moi de cette manière."

-"Mais elle pourrait." Dit Jasper.

-"Pourquoi je ferais ça? C'est ridicule. Elle est humaine."

-"Elle pourrait ne pas l'être." Alice donna un coup de coude à Jasper dans les côtes.

-"Non." Dis-je simplement.

Rosalie grogna. "Si elle ne pense pas à toi comme ça, alors à quoi elle pense?"

Je secouai la tête, essayant de trouver un moyen pour éviter de leur dire la vérité. Mais avant même que je ne puisse réfléchir à ce que je disais, je marmonnais tout bas, "Je ne sais pas."

-"Tu ne sais pas?" demanda Emmett. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

Je fermai les yeux et me pinçait l'arrête du nez, refoulant les pensées qui me venaient de tous côtés.

_Comment ne pourrait-il pas savoir? Il doit l'entendre._

_Peut-être qu'il est confus._

_Il nous cache quelque chose. Je le sais._

_Pourquoi ne nous dit-il pas ce qu'elle pense? C'est si grave que ça?_

Le stress de la journée et la pression que je ressentais grimpaient en moi sans que je puisse le contrôler. Je ne pouvais plus me battre contre ça, et j'abandonnai. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense." Dis-je lentement.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?" dit sèchement Rosalie.

-"Ça veut dire que je-" je m'arrêtai pour prendre une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Gardant ma voix basse, j'admis à ma famille que Bella était un total mystère pour moi. "C'est comme si je me trouvais devant un mur. Je la vois bouger. J'entends sa voix. Je sens son sang. Tous mes sens naturels me disent que c'est un être humain vivant, respirant. Et pourtant…quand je me concentre sur son esprit…il n'y a rien."

Emmett prit une expression confuse. "Essayes-tu de dire qu'elle a la tête vide?"

Rosalie rit.

"Non, Emmett. Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle est… brillante. J'ai travaillé avec elle en bio et elle a eu toutes les réponses de bonnes. Des quelques conversations que j'ai eu avec elle, je peux dire qu'elle est très intelligente. Mais c'est tout. Tout ce que je sais d'elle m'est venu verbalement. Je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées."

La pièce fut silencieuse pendant un moment alors qu'ils digéraient ma révélation.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Alice au bout d'un long moment.

-"Encore une fois, je ne sais pas. J'aimerai le savoir. Ça simplifierait grandement les choses si c'était le cas."

-"Attends une seconde," dit Jasper, l'air perplexe. "Au déjeuner hier, tu nous as dit ce qu'elle pensait. Tu as dit qu'elle pensait que tu ne l'aimais pas."

-"J'ai pris ça d'une de ses amies. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Je sais simplement ce que Bella a dit. Et de ce que je sais de ma vaste expérience, les humains ne disent pas souvent exactement ce qu'ils pensent."

-"Laisse-moi éclaircir les choses." Dit Rosalie. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette fille Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent vis à vis de toi. Tu ne sais pas si elle compte parler de ton tour de force à son chef de police de père. Tu ne sais même pas si elle te fait assez confiance pour garder silence. Alors, tout ce truc sur le fait qu'elle t'ai donné sa parole, c'était de la merde."

-"Non, Rosalie, elle m'a donné sa parole."

La fureur de Rosalie monta à nouveau. "Comment sais-tu qu'elle n'a pas menti? Et si elle avait juste dit ça pour que tu laisses tranquille assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse aller raconter tout à toute la ville?"

-"Je la crois."

-"Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle sent bon?"

-"Rosalie…" dit Carlisle sur un ton d'avertissement.

-"Carlisle…" dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. "Comment peux-tu être de son côté? Nous n'avons aucune garantie que cette fille va se la fermer sur ce qu'elle sait. Notre sécurité est en danger."

-"Je ne parle pas de ça." Dit Carlisle. "Mais j'ai vu cette fille. Je l'ai examinée moi-même, et je pense que si elle avait l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Et surtout, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut laisser tout ça derrière elle et oublier que ça s'est passé."

Emmett resta incrédule. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Rester assis ici et attendre de voir ce qu'elle fait et juste... ne rien faire?"

Carlisle acquiesça. "Je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup d'options."

Jasper contra. "Nous avons une option parfaite. Malheureusement personne ne veut le faire."

J'en avais assez et voulais que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. "Si on revient à parler de la tuer, alors je quitte cette conversation."

-"C'est comme Rosalie l'a dit." Continua Jasper. "Elle en sait trop. Elle devrait mourir. C'est contre la loi de laisser un humain vivre une fois qu'il a été témoin de nos pouvoirs. Pourquoi devrait-on commencer maintenant?" Je pouvais sentir ses pouvoirs de persuasion et ça me mit encore plus en colère.

-"Ecoute, je n'ai pas sauvé sa vie pour que l'un de vous aille la tuer!"

-"Tu retardes juste l'inévitable – tu joues avec la fatalité. Elle devait mourir et tu l'en as empêché!" mugit-il.

Je me figeai à ses paroles. "Qu'as-tu dit?" demandai-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

-"L'humaine…Bella…elle devait mourir. Alice l'a vu."

Alice se tourna vers lui, bouche bée. "Jasper!"

-"C'est vrai et j'en ai assez d'essayer de le lui faire dire."

Mon esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils gardaient une information sur Bella pour eux et je n'appréciais pas ça. "Qu'as-tu vu, Alice?"

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. "Ça n'a plus n'importance. C'est du passé."

-"Qu'as-tu vu?" répétai-je plus durement.

-"Ce n'est pas important."

-"Alice, aide-moi, sois tu me dis ce que tu as vu soit j'irai le chercher dans ton esprit moi-même!"

-"Très bien!" dit-elle. Son regard se posa sur Jasper pour y trouver du soutien. _Laquelle?_ L'entendai-je penser.

-"Tu as eu plus d'une vision concernant Bella?" demandai-je.

Elle retourna les yeux vers moi, le regret se lisant sur son visage. "Une vision… deux fins." _Et tu n'aimeras aucune des deux, j'en suis sûr._

-"Dis-moi."

-"J'ai vu l'accident, et je l'ai vue morte."

Résolument, je pris une grande inspiration. "Quand? Quand as-tu vu ça?"

-"Juste après que tu sois parti pour l'Alaska, mais la seule personne à qui je l'ai dit c'était Jasper. Il voulait te rattraper, essayer de te convaincre de rentrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu laissais une fille te chasser de la ville."

-"Et puis elle m'a dit que Bella serait bientôt morte." Ajouta Jasper. "Et que tu pourrais revenir sans danger une fois qu'elle serait partie. Alors… on a juste laissé les choses suivrent leur cours."

-"Mais ensuite tu es revenu de toi-même avant qu'elle ne soit morte." Continua Alice, une teinte de désespoir dans sa voix. "Je pensais te le dire, mais après…" Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jasper de manière suppliante. _Il ne va pas aimer ça. Ne m'oblige pas à le lui dire._

-"Alice!" criai-je. "Si tu ne peux pas le dire alors dis-le moi avec ton esprit."

Ce fut ensuite un mélange de mots parlés et pensés. "J'ai eu la vision encore une fois, mais elle finit différement." _Parce que tu étais là._ "Elle était gravement blessée." _Mais elle n'était pas morte._ "Et tu es venu pour essayer de l'aider." _Il y avait tellement de sang que tu en presque devenu fou. _"Elle était mourante." _Tu pouvais sentir son pouls faiblir. _"Et tu savais d'après ses blessures qu'elle allait mourir. Alors… tu l'as amenée à Carlisle." _Tu l'as supplié de l'aider. Tu l'as supplié, Edward. Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Alors il…il…_

-"Non."

Son regard fixé au mien était si honnête que je ne pouvais pas nier que sa vision avait été réelle. "Il l'a transformée, Edward." _Il l'a fait pour toi. Comme ça tu ne serais plus seul. _

-"Non." Dis-je plus fort.

-"Ça résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes." Marmonna Emmett.

Je me tournai vers lui, ma colère atteignant soudainement son plus haut point. –"Ça ne résout rien du tout! Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne ferai rien de tout ça. Je ne boirai pas son sang. Je ne la tuerai pas. Et mon Dieu je ne la transformerai pas! Je ne veux pas la damner!"

Esmée s'approcha de moi et dit gentiment, "Edward. Réfléchis à ce qu'ils disent."

-"Je réfléchis!" rugis-je. "Je réfléchis très clairement. Vous voulez tous prendre une fille qui jeune et innocente, et intelligente, et belle –une fille qui a tragiquement atterri dans un cours de biologie avec une seule place vide –dont le plus gros défaut est qu'elle soit si pleine de vie que je peux à peine lui résister –et vous voulez que je lui enlève tout ce qu'il fait qu'elle est si spéciale et la condamner à une vie de ténèbres. Non, je ne le ferai pas!"

-"Tu es un vampire. Fais ce qui est dans ta nature et bois son sang."

-"Jazz!" réprimanda Alice.

Jasper grimaça une fois qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. "Désolé pour ça, Alice, mais c'est la vérité. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui demandais de sortir commencer à chasser les humains. On parle juste d'une fille."

-"Et je ne le ferai pas." Répétai-je.

-"Alors laisse l'un de nous le faire." Offra Jasper.

-"NON!" hurlai-je, sentant son influence s'insinuer en moi.

-"C'est seulement une humaine!"

-"Bella est différente." Insistai-je.

-"Différente pour toi, mais pas pour le reste d'entre nous."

-"Ne pense même pas à poser un doigt sur elle!"

-"Bien!" rugit-il. "Mais je la laisserai tranquille simplement si tu fais la même promesse!"

-"Quoi?"

-"Je ne la toucherai pas, mais tu ne la touches pas non plus."

-"Bien." Je pointai un doigt vers chacun d'entre eux. "Elle ne doit pas être touchée. Elle ne doit pas être ennuyée. Elle ne doit être blessée en aucun cas. Et oui, je m'inclus. Je la laisserai tranquille par pure mesure de sécurité. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de sa mort sous aucune forme."

Le silence dans la pièce était lourd alors que j'écoutai leurs pensées les uns après les autres pour m'assurer qu'ils aient bien compris. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris de voir qu'Emmett doutait que je puisse me tenir loin de Bella. J'en doutais moi-même.

-"Tu ne crois pas que je puisse le faire." Ce n'était pas une question.

-"Non, je ne le crois pas. Comme tu l'as habilement fait remarqué plus tôt, je connais très bien cette tentation que tu affrontes."

Il avait raison. Et il était temps pour moi de le reconnaître. "J'ai dit que je la laisserai tranquille et je le ferai."

-"Comment?"

-"Je vais partir."

Mon annonce fut accueillie avec un mélange d'émotion de l'incrédulité à la déception.

-"Edward, ne fais pas ça…" supplia Esmée.

-"Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, Esmée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure."

-"Tu es tellement plus fort que ce que tu penses. Tu peux lui résister, je sais que tu peux. Tu fais partie de cette famille, Edward. Même si notre colère est partie hors de contrôle ce soir, je sais pour sûr que cette famille ne fonctionnerait pas si tu nous quittes de façon permanente."

Elle tourna le regard, regardant chacun dans les yeux alors qu'elle parlait. "Je veux qu'Edward reste, et je veux lui donner le soutien dont il a besoin pour traverser cette épreuve. Mais il faudra plus que mon soutien." Alors que personne ne disait mot, elle en vint à les distinguer un par un. "Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie? Voulez-vous vraiment voir Edward, qui est un membre de cette famille depuis plus longtemps que chacun de nous, nous quitter et partir seul?"

Personne ne dit oui. Même pas dans leurs esprits. Je fut surpris et grandement réconforté de savoir ça.

-"Edward reste." Ajouta-t-elle. "Et Bella sera laissée tranquille. Nous allons voir ça au jour le jour. Si nous avons besoin de réévaluer les choses dans le futur, alors nous le ferons. Mais pour l'instant, nous restons une famille. D'accord?"

Ils hochèrent la tête et quelques mots furent marmonnés en un accord hésitant. Rosalie me lança un regard noir avant de prendre Emmett avec elle et de sortir de la maison. Alice tira sur la main de Jasper et ils se dirigèrent à l'étage. Restant seul avec Carlisle et Esmée, je les regardai, voulant demander pardon d'avoir apporter autant de problèmes, mais ne trouvant pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Au lieu de ça, je sortis de la maison et montait dans ma voiture, voulant mettre le plus de distance que je pouvais entre ma famille et moi pendant quelques heures.

Alors que je m'éloignai au volant de ma voiture, j'entendis au loin les pensées de Carlisle et Esmée.

_Je pense qu'il l'aime._

_Je le pense aussi. _

**.oO°Oo.**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 5! Rapide, héhé! **_

_**Discussion entre Edward et Esmée…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais donc que traduire la fiction d'Alphie. Quelques lignes sont extraites directement du livre, et donc pour moi de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau.**_

**.oOo.  
Chapitre Cinq  
.oOo.**

Le mois qui suivit les évènements de ce froid matin gelé fut de loin le pire mois de mon existence. Non seulement j'avais précipitamment accepté d'éviter à tout prix Bella, mais j'étais aussi forcé de plonger dans l'esprit des adolescents juste pour avoir une idée de comment elle traitait la situation. C'était un travail horriblement fastidieux et ennuyeux, mais ma famille ne m'avait pas donné d'autre choix. Ils voulaient savoir si elle tenait sa parole et qu'elle ne disait à personne ce qui s'était réellement passé, et à juste titre. J'avais mis ma famille dans une position difficile, et ils méritaient de connaître n'importe quelle information que je pouvais tirer des conversations de Bella.

Je passais les journées de cours à regarder des pages d'un livre alors que mon esprit vagabondait dans les couloirs et les salles de classe à la recherche de Bella. Ça me prit environ une journée pour apprendre son emploi du temps, ce qui me facilitait la tâche pour la trouver et l'éviter. Au départ, je faisais attention à chaque pensée la concernant, attendant qu'elle lâche le secret de sa survie, mais ça ne vint jamais. Elle était bombardée de questions, et elle répondait simplement en me donnant tout le mérite. Je fus surpris de l'entendre me décrire comme un héros, expliquant tout le courage que j'avais dû avoir pour risquer ma propre vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais ce qui me surprit encore plus fut qu'elle tenait réellement sa promesse et ne dit jamais rien à personne sur ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là.

Ça m'ennuyait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir au moins la remercier de ne rien dire. J'avais accepté de rester loin d'elle, et je tenais parole, mais c'était plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé. Après tout, j'étais assis près d'elle une heure entière cinq jours par semaine. Elle essaya de me parler le jour suivant ce qu'il s'était passé, mais j'avais simplement haussé les épaules, ne me donnant même pas la peine de la regarder. Elle n'essaya plus de me parler après ça. Mais elle continuait de me regarder. Je sentais son regard sur moi si souvent que ça commençait à en devenir un ennui.

Et pourtant, je voulais qu'elle me prête attention. Je voulais qu'elle soit affectée par ma présence de la même façon dont j'étais affecté par la sienne. J'avais besoin de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir de notre séparation forcée, même si elle n'en avait aucune idée. D'une drôle de manière, ça aidait à alléger un peu la douleur de savoir qu'à un certain niveau, elle voulait plus de moi que je n'étais capable de donner. Ça aurait été trop pénible si elle avait pu m'ignorer et m'oublier complètement, autant que j'avais essayé, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier ou l'ignorer.

J'ai essayé. Vraiment. Je ne lui parlais pas du tout, même pas en biologie où c'était plus difficile. Je pouvais tenir une journée entière et ne pas laisser mon regard se poser sur elle une seule fois. J'ai même réussi à arrêter d'écouter ses conversations, mais ça ne se révélait pas si difficile étant donné que les pensées de ses amis me tapaient sur les nerfs. Il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile d'ignorer l'esprit de Bella, si j'avais été capable de l'entendre. Et pour ça, au moins, j'étais reconnaissant.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pendant les cours mais plutôt après que je luttais pour tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à ma famille de me tenir loin de Bella. Il était trop facile dans Forks de suivre ses mouvements. Les maisons de ses amis et la sienne étaient ses repaires habituels, et avec tous les arbres alentours, je pouvais rapidement trouver une cachette convenable hors de portée de vue. Je passais mes après-midi à la regarder à distance, regrettant de toutes mes forces qu'elle ai une telle emprise sur moi. Et en même temps, je savourais le fait d'avoir ces sentiments, même s'ils étaient si inconnus et si perturbants.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à nommer ces sentiments. Ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas. En ayant entendu Esmée et Carlisle la nuit de la dispute, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réfléchir à l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient formulé sur le fait que je tombais amoureux d'elle. J'admettais que je la convoitais, il n'y avait aucun moyen de nier que je voulais boire son sang. Mais l'aimais-je? Je serais fou de tomber amoureux d'une humaine comme Bella.

Ce fut après presque trois semaines de silence entre nous que je me trouvais inexplicablement assis derrière le piano, une nuit, jouant une mélodie alors que des images de Bella dérivaient dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis là, seul, laissant aller mes doigts sur les touches, mais ce fut assez long pour que je compose un morceau. Je m'en préoccupais, mécontent d'une note ici et là, jusqu'à ce que remarque Esmée au pied de l'escalier.

-"C'est ravissant, Edward."

-"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?"

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas entendu descendre."

Je détournai le regard, embarrassé. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'un membre de ma famille n'avait été capable de me prendre par surprise.

-"Tu devais vraiment être perdu dans tes pensées…" dit-elle, s'approchant du piano et posant ses coudes dessus.

-"Oui…" admis-je, vu que ça ne servait à rien de le cacher. "Où sont les autres ce soir?"

-"A la chasse. Tu aurais dû aller avec eux. Tu es pâle."

-"Je ne pense pas qu'ils désirent ma compagnie pour l'instant."

Même si je m'étais techniquement tenu loin de Bella, ma famille savait que ça me rendait fou. Ils savaient que je l'observais et personne ne me soutenait pour ça. Ça ne dérangeait pas beaucoup Alice et Carlisle, mais je savais qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Esmée voulait me voir heureux, quoique je fasse pour traverser cette épreuve. Jasper s'habituait à cette idée; en clair, Alice l'influençait. Emmett pensait que j'étais fou, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment tant que la famille était en sécurité. Et Rosalie… je doutais que Rosalie me pardonne vraiment un jour pour ce que j'avais fait. Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Bella avait des soupçons sur moi, mais plutôt le fait que Bella commençait à se poser des questions sur ce que j'étais qui énervait Rosalie.

-"En toute loyauté," nota Esmée, "tu ne nous a pas donné beaucoup de chances de passer du temps avec toi ces temps-ci. Je tiens beaucoup à ta compagnie. Je n'aurais pas insisté autant pour que tu restes dans la famille si je n'appréciais pas le fait de t'avoir avec nous."

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. "J'apprécie ça, Esmée."

-"Mais ce n'est pas ma compagnie que tu désires, n'est-ce pas?" présuma-t-elle.

Je ris un peu. "Depuis quand lis-tu dans les pensées?"

-"Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais j'ai une certaine habileté à la communication muette."

-"Et que penses-tu que je dis, exactement?" me renseignai-je.

-"Que tu es malheureux…" constata-t-elle avec une parfaite perception. "Que tu veux quelque chose que tu penses ne pas pouvoir avoir. C'est tout ce dont à quoi tu penses, non? Tu es tellement préoccupé par elle que tu ne sais pas quoi faire quand elle n'est pas près de toi."

Je passai une jambe de l'autre côté du banc pour l'enjamber, afin de mieux voir Esmée. "Tu semble dire que j'ai un choix dans cette affaire."

-"C'est le cas."

-"Non, c'est faux. J'ai fais la promesse de rester loin d'elle."

-"Promesse que tu ne tiens pas."

Son accusation frappa. "Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis presque un mois. As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est difficile de l'ignorer?"

-"Mais c'est justement ça, Edward. Tu ne l'ignores pas." Son esprit ajouta, _Comment peux-tu ignorer quelqu'un que tu aimes?_

-"Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, Esmée. Je sais que tu crois que je le suis, mais…ce n'est pas…je pourrais pas…" J'hésitais sous son regard pénétrant. "Même si c'est le cas, elle me déteste, alors où ça me mène?"

-"Te détester?" elle avait l'air surprise. "Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle te déteste?"

-"Eh bien, pour commencer, j'ai été complètement déloyal envers elle. Je l'ai forcée à mentir pour moi. Je ne lui parle pas. Je ne la remercie même pas."

-"En quoi ça prouve qu'elle te déteste?"

-"Comment pourrait-elle ne pas me détester après tout ça?"

-"Oh, Edward…" soupira-t-elle, roulant les yeux. "Comment peux-tu être aussi expérimenté sur le monde comme tu l'es et ne rien connaître sur les femmes?"

Sa question me confus totalement. "Tu crois…tu crois qu'elle…m'aime bien?"

-"Absolument…" déclara-t-elle. "Pourquoi garderait-elle ton secret si elle ne se préoccupait pas de toi d'une certaine manière? D'après ce que tu nous as dit d'elle, elle ne semble pas être le genre à se laisser faire et à se faire donner des ordres, et pourtant elle fait exactement ce que tu lui as demandé."

Je fronçai les sourcils à ce qu'Esmée suggérait. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Un humain typique serait furieux de la manière dont je traite Bella, mais Bella n'avait jamais agi comme un humain typique le ferait.

-"Tu as dit que tu ne lui avais pas parlé depuis l'accident…" dit Esmée. "A-t-elle essayé de te parler?"

-"Oui, mais juste une fois, et c'était juste après ce qui s'est passé."

-"Puis plus rien?"

J'acquiesçai.

Esmée eut un sourire étrange sur son visage et j'allai dans son esprit pour entendre ce qu'elle pensait. _Une preuve de plus qu'elle est folle de lui. Comment peut-il ne pas le voir?_

J'étais assez frustré de sa façon de penser. "Esmée, elle ne me parle pas. Normalement, quand tu apprécies quelqu'un, tu lui parles."

Elle rit. "Logiquement, oui, mais les humaines ont tendance à être illogiques. Généralement, quand une fille est intéressée par un garçon, elle essaye de ne pas lui parler de peur qu'il voit qu'elle l'apprécie et la taquine à propos de ça –ou la rejette. Alors habituellement, quand une fille apprécie un garçon, elle reste silencieuse quand elle est près de lui. Elle hausse les épaules et joue avec ses cheveux, le regardant du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il la regarde."

En parlant, Esmée mimait ses mots, se cachant derrière une épaule haussée et poussant ses cheveux afin de former un rideau. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil timidement puis baissa le regard vers le sol. J'étais hypnotisé par ce que je voyais, étant donné que j'avais vu Bella faire exactement la même chose plusieurs fois en cours de biologie.

L'instant d'après, le charme fut brisé alors qu'Esmée se redressait et reprit son maniérisme habituel. "Ça s'appelle flirter, Edward. Je suis même sûre que tu en as entendu parler."

Je grimaçai. "Tu sais, Esmée, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu le crois."

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais naïf. Juste…inexpérimenté." _Tu étais si jeune quand Carlisle t'as transformé._

Un grognement m'échappa. "C'est même pire." Je secouai la tête. "Ce n'est pas l'inexpérience ni le fait que j'étais trop jeune. Ces facteurs n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Je n'ai juste jamais ressenti le besoin d'aller au-delà de moi pour trouver un achèvement. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais complet, aussi complet que quelqu'un comme nous peut l'être. Trouver une compagne m'a souvent semblé être plus une probabilité qu'un besoin réel. Je supposai que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin en moi, et les vides que je ne pouvais pas remplir, je pouvais le prendre d'un membre de la famille."

Elle me sourit gentiment. "Mais tu ne ressens plus la même chose?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour la contredire, mais je la refermai. C'était assez difficile comme ça d'admettre tout ça à moi-même pour l'admettre à Esmée. Elle pourrait le dire Carlisle, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il l'approuve. Je ne voulais pas contrarier encore plus ma famille que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

_Dis-moi, Edward. Que ressens-tu?_

Je fermai les yeux, écoutant son encouragement, et laissai les mots sortir de ma bouche. "Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à elle. A chaque instant de la journée je me demande ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle pense. Je marche dans les couloirs du lycée, déterminé à éviter son chemin mais espérant secrètement qu'elle fera un détour inattendu et qu'elle viendra droit vers moi. Je m'assois à côté d'elle en cours, prétendant ne pas remarquer la lumière qui danse autour d'elle, essayant de toutes mes forces d'ignorer l'envie de me pencher vers elle et de laisser son parfum m'envahir. C'est tout ce que je fais, désormais – tout ce que je veux c'est penser à elle ou être avec elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, et ça me rend fou."

J'ouvrai les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet d'Esmée. "Toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais envié ce que tu as avec Carlisle, ou Rosalie avec Emmett, ou Alice et Jasper. Je m'éloignai respectueusement quand les conversations devenaient trop intimes ou romantiques. Et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. J'étais heureux pour vous tous. C'était ce que vous vouliez et aviez besoin et c'était très bien comme ça. Et dans ces rares occasion où j'étais l'homme dépareillé, j'appréciais le temps que je passais seul, sans aucune autre pensée dans ma tête que les miennes. Je ne me suis jamais senti laissé pour compte…ou seul."

Je marquai une pause et déglutit difficilement avant d'ajouter, "Jusqu'à maintenant."

-"Oh, Edward…" soupira Esmée, posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-"Pour la première fois dans mon existence, je suis…seul. Je me sens vide à l'intérieur, Esmée. Come si quelque chose manquait et la seule façon de combler ce vide…" Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase, même si j'étais certain qu'Esmée savait comment elle aurait fini.

-"Que vais-je faire?" demandai-je, plus confus que je ne l'avais été dans toute ma vie.

-"C'est à toi d'y réfléchir, Edward. Je ne peux pas prendre de décisions pour toi."

-"Très parental de ta part…" grommelais-je.

Un sourire joua aux coins de sa bouche. "Je suppose, oui. Si tu étais mon fils naturel, j'aurai dit la même chose. Tu dois faire de ta vie ce que tu penses qui est le mieux. Mon seul espoir est que ça te rende heureux. Je veux te voir sourire, t'entendre rire. Si ça implique de laisser une humaine entrer dans ta vie pour un temps… alors ainsi soit-il."

Je sursautai à ses mots, surpris par sa suggestion. "Mais les autres-"

-"Veulent que tu sois heureux, aussi…" déclara-t-elle.

-"Je ne sais pas, Esmée. Je veux que personne ne soit blessée. Surtout Bella."

-"Alors, dis-le lui, et laisse la prendre ses propres décisions. Tu ne sauras pas ce qu'elle ressent réellement sans que tu ne lui aies demandé."

-"Je ne peux pas lui demandé. Elle pense déjà que je suis fou."

-"Et comment tu le sais? Tu ne peux pas entendre ses pensées."

C'était un bon point, que je ne pouvais pas contredire.

-"Je vais te dire quelque chose…" exhorta-t-elle, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le piano. "Tu voulais des conseils, eh bien voilà ce que je ferais si j'étais toi. J'arrêterais de faire semblant de ne pas voir Bella. Prête lui attention. Observe comme elle réagit envers toi par rapport à ses autres amis, spécifiquement ses amis masculins. Je pense que tu pourrais être surpris par ce que tu verras."

-"Et ensuite?"

-"Eh bien, c'est ton choix. Fais ce qu'il te semble bon."

-"Même si la mauvaise chose à faire?"

-"Parfois on doit choisir entre le moindre des maux, Edward. Tous les choix ne sont pas faciles."

-"C'est ce que dont je me rends compte, d'une manière difficile. Un siècle sur cette planète et j'ai encore des leçons à apprendre!"

Elle rit. "En fait, c'est notre cas à tous. Je pense cependant que tu vas apprécier cette leçon particulière."

Si je pouvais, j'aurai rougi. Je détournai le regard si rapidement qu'il était impossible de cacher mon embarras. Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans son esprit. _Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. _"Désolé, Esmée. Tu ne m'as pas bouleversé. Tu as juste…" je soupirai. "C'est tellement nouveau pour moi."

-"Ne t'excuses jamais pour aimer quelqu'un, Edward."

Son utilisation du mot aimer me confondait. "Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Je suis juste…curieux."

-"Hum hum…" chantonna-t-elle d'un air taquin.

-"Comment as-tu su?" demandai-je, hésitant. "Pour Carlisle…comment as-tu su?"

Son visage s'adoucit et un sourire rêveur se forma sur ses lèvres. "Carlisle m'a sauvé –au sens figuré et littéraire. Mon mariage était raté. Je n'aimais pas mon mari… je ne l'appréciais même pas. Je n'avais aucun respect pour lui. Et avec la mort de mon bébé… j'avais l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune raison de vivre. Tu te souviens de cette époque, Edward. Les hommes voulaient des femmes jeunes, intactes. Alors quand Carlisle m'a transformé…quand il m'a voulu… ça a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie."

Elle me regardait si intensément que je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. "Tout le monde a besoin que sa vie soit validée. C'est pourquoi nous cherchant diligemment quelqu'un pour la partager, quelqu'un qui donnera de la valeur à nos expériences. Ce n'est pas naturel pour une personne de passer sa vie seule."

-"Mais comment as-tu su?" répétai-je anxieusement.

-"Il n'y a aucune façon de l'expliquer. Quand c'est le cas, tu le sais." Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et elle se pencha vers moi. "Tu le sais Edward. Tu le sais."

Je soupirai bruyamment pour protester, et secouai ma tête en signe de défaite. Esmée tapota mon épaule et tourna les talons pour retourner à l'étage. Je la regardai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de portée de vue, puis je suivis son esprit alors qu'elle croisait Carlisle.

_Quelque chose de neuf?_

_Et pourquoi devrais-je te parler d'une conversation privée?_

_Parce qu'Edward est important à mes yeux et que je veux qu'il soit heureux._

_Je pense qu'il le sera… une fois qu'il aura réalisé qu'il a trouvé sa compagne._

_Tu le penses vraiment? Même si elle est humaine?_

_Nous avons tous été humains. _

Je m'écartai de leurs pensées, trouvant la progression de la conversation déplaisante. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce qu'ils suggéraient. L'humanité de Bella était trop extraordinaire pour l'ignorer. Je ne pourrais jamais la lui prendre. Je savais je craquerais certainement et m'abandonnerais dans mon désir d'être proche d'elle, sans me préoccuper d'avoir sérieusement juré que je ne le ferais pas. Mais je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma décision de laisser Bella comme mortelle. Je me détruirais avant que je ne laisse ça se passer.

**.oO°Oo.**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu mes exams entre temps, et il est long, ce chapitre. **_

**_Je ne posterai sûrement pas de chapitre avant mon départ en vacances le 20 juillet, donc n'en attendez pas avant mi-août ou fin août!_ **

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'y réponds sur mon blog!**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais donc que traduire la fiction d'Alphie. Quelques lignes sont extraites directement du livre, et donc pour moi de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau.**_

**.oO°Oo.**

Les esprits adolescents étaient si remplis de bribes d'informations tellement ennuyeuses et fatigantes que j'ai souvent eu envie de partir en courant du lycée. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception, étant donné que le bal de printemps était proche, créant toutes sortes de fantasmes et rêves éveillés. Chaque humain dans l'établissement qui avait moins de dix-huit ans s'occupaient à savoir qui ils inviteraient ou ce qu'ils porteraient ou sur quelles chansons ils danseraient. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la majorité des pensées se dirigeaient finalement dans un territoire lubrique à un moment donné. Il y avait même quelques élèves pour lesquels je m'inquiétais sincèrement, leurs pensées étant vraiment répugnantes. Et naturellement, il y avait ceux qui disaient à leurs amis que tout cette affaire était dérisoire et puérile, alors qu'ils souhaitaient désespérément dans leurs têtes que quelqu'un les inviterait.

Toute cette agitation pour un bal ridicule, c'était absurde, vraiment. Quel était l'intérêt? Les humains dépensaient tellement d'argent dans des vêtements qu'ils ne reporteraient plus jamais, sans mentionner les fleurs et les limousines requises, tout ça pour quelques heures où des corps sous-développés se trémoussent sur de la musique assourdissante. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas l'intérêt de tout ça.

Cependant, alors que la nuit du bal s'approchait de plus en plus, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander qui escorterait Bella. Il y avait une longue liste de possibilités, et aucune d'elle ne méritait de passer dix minutes en sa présence, et surtout pas une soirée entière. Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûr sur le rencard de Bella, et c'était que ce ne serait pas moi.

Après ma conversation avec Esmée, j'étais encore plus déterminé à ne pas rompre ma promesse de rester loin de Bella. Même si Esmée m'a pratiquement persuadé d'essayer, la conversation que j'ai entendu entre elle et Carlisle m'a convaincu que je ne devais pas céder. Je savais qu'ils pensaient que je l'aimais, en dépit de mes protestations, mais maintenant je savais aussi qu'ils pensaient que j'amènerais Bella dans notre famille. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire. Alors, encore une fois, je me résignai à garder mes distances et priais chaque jour d'avoir la force de négliger mes désirs.

C'était ma routine de garder mon esprit focalisé sur l'amie de Bella avec les cheveux crépus, sans me préoccuper d'à quel point ses pensées étaient simples. Au moins elle n'était pas haïssable comme beaucoup trop de filles de cette école l'étaient. Jessica était, en toute honnêteté, une gentille personne, et j'étais heureux que Bella ait une amie qui semblait authentique.

C'est pourquoi ça me prit complètement par surprise ce matin-là d'entendre Jessica penser des choses si haineuses et dépréciatrices envers elle-même. Elle parlait à peine à Bella, ce qui me sembla être un bonne chose étant donné son était d'esprit, et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose de gentil à dire.

Je ne peux pas supporter d'être avec elle aujourd'hui.

_Pourquoi elle lui plait, de toutes façons? Juste parce qu'elle est jolie et nouvelle et différente… je peux être différente._

_Il me plait depuis le CM1. Elle n'a aucun droit de venir me le voler comme ça. En plus, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller avec lui. Alors…qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi? Pourquoi il n'irait pas avec moi?_

Mike Newton. Ça devait être lui. J'avais entendu Jessica penser à quelques choses scandaleuses à son sujet, alors il doit être la cause de son malheur d'adolescente. Mais pourquoi mettre ça sur le dos de Bella? Ce n'était pas de la faute de Bella si elle était si attirante. C'était logique que Mike craque pour elle. C'était moi qui n'avait pas le droit de me concentrer autant sur elle, pas Mike.

Au déjeuner, les pensées de Jessica avaient légèrement dérivées alors qu'elle rassemblait tous ses efforts à rendre Mike jaloux. Elle flirtait ouvertement avec l'adolescent numéro deux alors que Mike était assis à l'autre bout de la table, perdu dans ses pensées et ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Toute la situation était totalement juvénile, et pourtant je m'y intéressais de plus en plus, spécialement quand je découvris exactement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Mike.

_Je devrais juste lui demander et en finir avec ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire de pire?_

_Elle pourrait dire non. Ça serait moche._

_Je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'a toujours pas demandé, tiens._

_Peut-être qu'elle y va déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre… mais j'en aurais entendu parler._

_Et si elle allait demander à quelqu'un d'autre? Cullen… son sauveur? Elle n'est plus la même depuis l'accident. Et si Cullen lui plaisait?_

_Je devrais lui demander avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Ça confirmait le problème et m'inquiétais encore plus. Mike voulait aller à ce stupide bal avec Bella. Cette idée ne me convenait pas le moins du monde étant donné qu'il me considère comme une menace potentielle. Une image survint dans l'esprit de Mike, de Bella habillée d'une petite robe trop serrée et montrant plus de peau qu'il ne fallait, ses bras autour de la taille de Mike alors que leurs corps se balançaient en rythme. Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer, comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je fermai les yeux et me persuadai de rester tranquille et de ne pas sauter de mon siège pour attaquer le garçon sur le champ pour penser de telles choses.

Je devais garder une certaine distance entre le garçon et moi-même, et sans donner aucune explication à ma famille, je quittais le self et je cherchais consolation dans le froid du dehors. Prenant intentionnellement plusieurs inspirations longues et profondes, je réprimais la rage qui me consumait et redirigeait mon esprit sur le fait que je n'avais pas le droit à de tels sentiments. Croyant que j'avais maîtrisé mes émotions, j'entrai dans la classe et attendais que le cours commence.

Encore une fois, le destin n'allait pas me laisser échapper à mes démons intérieurs si facilement. J'étais prêt à ce que Bella prenne sa place ordinaire à côté de moi. Cependant, je n'étais pas préparé à ce que Mike vienne avec elle et montre ses intentions d'une telle façon que je pourrais entendre chaque mot de la conversation.

-"Tu sais, Jessica m'a invité au bal." Dit-il, s'appuyant contre le bureau de Bella.

-"Super!" Sa douce voix semblait enthousiaste et légère. "Vous allez vous éclater."

-"C'est que…" _J'aurai aimé que tu n'aies pas l'air si heureuse pour ça. Tu devrais être inquiète du fait que je ne puisse pas y aller avec toi. _"Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir."

-"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

_Parce que je n'aime pas Jessica autant que toi. "_Je me demandais si…" _Ne te plante pas._ "…euh, si tu comptais m'inviter, toi."

Personnellement, je me posais la même question. Si seulement je pouvais entendre ses pensées! C'était une pure torture!

-"Mike, je crois que tu devrais accepter." Recommanda-t-elle, à mon agréable surprise.

_Cullen… est-ce qu'elle…? _"Tu as déjà choisi quelqu'un?"

Cela prit chaque once de mon contrôle pour ne pas tourner ma pleine attention sur eux.

-"Non. J'ai bien l'intention de sécher le bal."

_Ouais…d'accord… _"Pourquoi?"

Bella s'arrêta, juste un peu. Ce n'était pas assez pour qu'un humain normal ne se préoccupe de cette pause, mais pour moi c'était comme un immense vide de silence me narguant avec mon incapacité à entendre les rouages intérieurs de son esprit.

-"Je vais à Seattle ce samedi-là."

C'était une piètre excuse, et je n'avais strictement aucune idée de pourquoi elle lui mentait. Ca devait être un mensonge. La chaleur ascendante de son corps me le disait.

_Seattle? Qu'est-ce que…?" _Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre week end?" dit Mike avec une irritation visible.

-"Non, désolée. En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas faire languir Jessica plus longtemps. C'est impoli."

-"Ouais, tu as raison." _On dirait que je suis coincé avec Jessica après tout._

Mike s'éloigna, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'autorisai sensiblement mon regard à se poser sur la forme humaine tentatrice à côté de moi. Bella s'assit avec les yeux fermés, pressant ses doigts sur sa tempe. J'avais vu beaucoup d'humains faire ceci quand ils avaient un mal de tête ou quand ils ne se sentaient pas bien. La conversation avec Mike lui avait-elle été douloureuse? Elle avait l'air peinée, mais dans un sens émotionnel.

Que diable se passait-il dans sa jolie tête? Voulait-elle y aller avec Mike, mais a refusé parce qu'elle savait qu'il intéressait son amie? Ou alors peut-être trouvait-elle Mike aussi ennuyeux que moi et était assez ennuyée par son attention persistante? Sans aucun moyen d'obtenir la vérité de son esprit, j'étais laissé avec le simple espoir qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui.

Le professeur commença à parler et Bella ouvrit les yeux, fixant immédiatement son regard sur moi. Plongeant profondément dans ses yeux d'un marron foncé, je cherchais la signification cachée derrière ses mots et actions. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle détourne le regard et se cache derrière le rideau de cheveux qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour nous séparer, mais à mon ravissement, elle ne le fit pas. C'était comme si le temps avait ralenti et me permettait de boire son apparence comme un homme mourant de faim. Le rouge qui lui monta aux joues était intoxicant.

Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je remarquai que le professeur divaguait sur le cycle de l'acide tricarboxylique (_**NdT:** Navrée si ce n'est pas la bonne traduction du mot, mais je n'y connais strictement rien_.). "Quel est son autre nom? Un nom plus simple?" Je l'entendais à distance. "M. Cullen?"

A contre cœur, je détournai les yeux du beau visage de Bella et répondit, "Le cycle de Krebs."

La magie avait été brisée et Bella mit ses cheveux par dessus son épaule pour me bloquer la vue. Je la regardai pendant le reste de l'heure alors qu'elle bougeait inconfortablement sur son siège, essayant de garder ses yeux loin des miens. Chaque geste qu'elle faisait me rappelait la conversation que j'avais eu avec Esmée sur la façon de flirter des filles humaines. Chaque soupir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres pleines intensifiait le désir que je ressentais de lui parler, de la laisser savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir.

Au son de la cloche, elle me tourna le dos et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Ses cheveux tombaient doucement sur son dos. Je me souvenais à quel point ils étaient doux sous mes doigts quand je l'avais tenue. Tout en elle était si doux –et chaud. Elle soupira encore une fois et je savais que cette fois ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Je devais mettre un terme à ça pour notre bien à tous les deux.

-"Bella?" J'essayai de paraître le plus amical possible, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper sur son hésitation quand elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi. L'expression pénible sur son visage me fit m'inquiéter sur le fait que j'avais mal interprété ses réactions, alors je restai immobile, et n'osait dire autre chose de peur qu'elle puisse penser que j'étais encore plus un crétin que je ne l'étais déjà avec elle.

-"Quoi?" dit-elle au bout d'un moment. "Tu me parles de nouveau?"

C'était le cas? Je ne savais même pas moi-même ce que je faisais en l'approchant. J'avais promis à ma famille, je m'étais promis à _moi-même_ que je ne le ferais pas. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle montre un si grand intérêt pour moi. N'ayant pas confiance en moi sous son regard, je dis, "Non, pas vraiment."

Elle ferma les yeux et inhala profondément, transformant chaque trait de son parfait visage féminin et m'attirant inconsciemment vers elle. Sa mâchoire se serra et j'aurais donné tout l'argent que j'avais pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. J'eus ma réponse assez tôt.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward?" demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux restaient fermés.

Ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle ouvre ses yeux afin que je puisse avoir plus de chance à essayer de comprendre ses pensées. Ce que je voulais c'était lui dire à quel point elle m'ébranlait –à quel point un seul regard de sa part me faisait tourner la tête. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener dans un endroit caché où moi seul pourrait profiter de son rire…son sourire…son odeur. Un endroit où des gens comme Mike ou Tyler ou n'importe quel autre garçon qui pourrait approcher ne la touche jamais. Mais je ne pouvais dire aucune de ses choses, même si je le voulais.

-"Je te prie de m'excuser." Dis-je avec une pure sincérité. "Je ne suis pas très courtois, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour chercher le sens caché de mes mots. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je la trouvais spéciale, que je ne l'évitais pas parce qu'elle n'était pas intéressante, mais qu'elle était trop unique et trop tentante pour être proche de moi.

-"Je ne te comprends pas."

Encore une fois, mes pouvoirs de coercition ne semblaient pas fonctionner sur Bella. "Il vaut mieux que ne nous ne soyons pas amis. Fais moi confiance."

Quelque chose flasha dans ses yeux. Etait-ce de la colère? "Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt." Dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. "Tu te serais épargné tous ces regrets."

J'étais stupéfait. "Des regrets?" Je ne regrettais rien à part le fait que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir meilleure explication. Mais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées! "Pour quoi?"

-"De ne pas avoir laissé cet imbécile de fourgon me réduire en bouillie."

C'était comme si elle m'avait frappé l'estomac avec ses mots. Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle, elle pensait honnêtement que je voulais sa mort? Si seulement elle savait comme ça avait été difficile de me battre pour assurer sa sécurité, elle ne ferait pas de déclarations aussi étranges. C'était inimaginable et légèrement ironique, qu'après m'être battu désespérément pour garder ma soif pour son sang pour moi, et empêcher ma famille de l'attaquer, qu'elle croit que je voulais sa mort. Parfait. Tout simplement parfait.

-"Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvé?"

-"Je le _sais_!" dit-elle sèchement.

La colère bouillonnait en moi. "Tu ne sais rien du tout."

Levant le menton, elle se détourna vivement et se dirigea vers la porte. Je voulais la rappeler, mais avant que je n'en ai eu la chance, elle trébucha et éparpilla ses livres sur le sol. Instantanément, une fois encore sans réfléchir, j'étais à ses côtés, m'assurant qu'elle n'était pas tombée avec ses livres. La nature protectrice de ma réaction me laissa quelque peu sidéré, mais je balayais ça et me pencha pour ramasser ses affaires. Je lui passai le tout, m'assurant d'éviter un contact avec sa peau.

La seule récompense pour mes actions fut un froid, "Merci."

-"De rien." Répondis-je, sachant qu'il y avait encore tant de choses que je devrais dire, mais j'optais pour laisser passer ça.

Ainsi elle partit, et je ne la suivis pas. Pourtant encore, elle était dans mes pensées durant toute la dernière heure de cours. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre le raisonnement de Bella sur sa décision de décliner l'invitation de Mike. Avait-elle réellement des plans pour ce week end là, ou alors avait-elle inventer ça sur le moment? Et pourquoi pensait-elle que je me lamentais sur ma propre décision de sauver sa vie? Avais-je agis si mal avec elle ce mois-ci?

Oui.

Une fois que la journée de lycée fut terminée, je me fis un devoir d'attendre Bella à l'extérieur. Je voulais lui parler et encore m'excuser pour mon impolitesse. C'était vital pour moi qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais rien contre elle. Mais alors que j'approchais de sa voitre, je fus interpellé par l'adolescent plein d'espoir numéro deux –Eric- qui était si loin dans ma considération que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quel était son nom de famille. Ses pensées étaient comme un livre ouvert.

Vas-y doucement et reste naturel. Bella, accepterais-tu d'aller au bal avec moi. Facile.

_Ne sois pas trop expéditif. C'est probablement pourquoi elle a rejeté Mike._

J'étais surpris d'apprendre que la nouvelle du refus de Bella s'était déjà propagée, mais encore une fois ma poitrine se compressa à l'idée de Bella passant une soirée seule avec quelqu'un d'aussi plat que ce garçon semblait l'être. Je plissais les yeux en le regardant et pendant un fugace moment je considérai que ce serait extrêmement facile de disposer de lui.

Je sentis l'odeur de Bella et je fus ramené à la raison. "Salut!" Elle semblait soulagée pour une quelconque raison.

-"Salut Bella." _Doucement…calme…concentration_.

-"Quoi de neuf?" Elle ouvrit la porte, complètement aveugle à la nervosité du garçon.

-"Euh, je me demandais juste… si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi?" J'éclatais pratiquement de rire au son de sa voix déraillant sur le dernier mot. Un vrai gosse.

Bella, cependant, fronça simplement les sourcils. "Je croyais que c'était aux filles de choisir leur cavalier?"

-"Euh, ouais." _Mais puisque tu n'as demandé à personne… Oh allez. __Dis oui. Dis oui!_

J'étais certain que le sourire qu'elle lui offrait était forcé. "Je serai à Seattle ce jour-là, mais merci quand même."

C'était la même excuse qu'elle avait donné à Mike, mais cette fois ça sortit e ses lèvres avec facilité, comme si elle s'était entraînée. Personnellement, j'étais ravi qu'encore une fois Bella refuse. Ça prouvait qu'elle avait plus de goût que ça.

Il abandonna finalement et, avec les épaules courbées comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, il retourna à pas lourds vers le lycée. Je ne pouvais retenir mon rire plus longtemps, mais je parvins à le garder assez subtil pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi alors que je passais devant elle pour aller à ma voiture. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps ainsi que son regard pénétrant. Aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle ouvrit la porte, monta dans le fourgon, et la claqua.

Pour ajouter à l'humour du moment, je remarquai que Tyler Crowley se dirigeait vers la voiture de Bella, ses pensées se clarifiant.

Ne t'en va pas, Bella. Reste là comme ça je pourrais te demander… parce que si je ne te demande pas maintenant je n'aurais plus le courage de le faire. Spécialement maintenant que je sais que tu n'aimes pas Mike.

Je devais voir ça. Elle avait refusé Mike et Eric. Comment réagirait-elle à une autre invitation pour le bal? Je devais réaliser le souhait de Tyler. Aussi vite que je le pouvais, je me glissai dans ma voiture et reculai avant que Bella ne puisse approcher. Elle était maintenant coincée entre moi et le garçon aux hormones joyeuses derrière elle. Oh, ça allait être bon!

Depuis mon rétroviseur je vis la réaction de Bella à sa situation difficile. Elle n'était absolument pas contente, et quand Tyler laissa sa voiture pour se diriger vers elle, elle semblait complètement irritée par la situation. J'étais sûr que si j'avais été capable de lire ses pensées, il y aurait eu quelques phrases de choix sur le fait que je lui bloquais la sortie. A la place de ça, je devais compter sur l'esprit de Tyler pour les mots de Bella.

Reste calme.

_Dieu merci Cullen t'empêche de partir!_

_Demande lui et reste cool. Tu veux bien m'inviter au bal? Simple._

_Pas en ville –la même chose qu'elle a dit à Mike._

_Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas y aller avec Mike._

_Mais c'est cool. On pourra toujours aller ensemble au bal de promo._

Incapable de me retenir, j'éclatais de rire juste quand ma famille me rejoignit dans la voiture.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Jasper.

-"Rien du tout." Je riais encore.

Mais Rosalie me regardait suspicieusement et remarqua que je regardais mon rétroviseur avec intérêt. Elle se tourna pour regarder Bella, qui était à présent visiblement en colère.

-"Qu'as-tu fais, Edward?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste…écouté."

Le regard entre Rosalie et Emmett ne m'échappa pas, mais ne me fit rien. Je pressai la pédale d'accélération et rentrai vite à la maison, me sentant étonnamment plus léger que ces derniers jours.

**.oO°Oo.**


	7. Chapitre 7

Amis du jour, bonjour!

Voilà le chapitre! Je sais que ça a été bien long, mais le voilà enfin!

Alors, je le rappelle, puisqu'il y en a encore qui confondent, que ceci n'est **qu'une traduction d'une fic d'Alphie**. Ce n'est **pas **_Midnight Sun_ par Stephenie Meyer. Il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre de Midnight Sun parut à ce jour, sur le site de l'auteur.

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews!

Chapitre Sept.

-"Est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qui était si drôle?" demanda Emmett alors que nous étions sur la route pour la maison.

-"C'est une blague personnelle. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Dis-je.

-"Excuse-moi, mais si c'est à propos d'Isabella Swan, alors je pense que l'on devrait s'en faire." Contesta Rosalie.

-"Vraiment. C'est rien. Juste l'angoisse adolescente."

-"Depuis quand tu trouves l'angoisse adolescente drôle?" demanda Jasper.

-"Depuis que son esprit est incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose qu'Isabella." Répondit Emmett.

-"C'est faux," dis-je. "J'ai souvent trouvé comique comment les humains –les adolescents en particulier- peuvent s'affoler pour un rien."

-"M'est avis que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le bal qui arrive." Suggéra Alice.

Je la regardai. "As-tu vu quelque chose?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, presque comme si je l'avais pris de court. "J'ai juste pensé que l'angoisse pourrait être pour le bal. Tout le monde parle du bal. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai vu quelque chose?" _Parce que je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai rien vu du tout._

Je fronçai les sourcils de frustration. Elle essayait de bloquer mon accès à ses pensées en me faisant croire qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans sa tête. Ça m'ébahit de voir qu'elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi futile, après tout, pourquoi je m'occupais du bal? Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par quelconque de ces rituels humains…rites de passage… quel que soit le nom que vous leur donniez.

Mais je réalisai rapidement que je m'y intéressai, à ma grande stupeur. Si Alice avait vu quelque chose à propos de Bella et ce bal ridicule, alors c'était une information que je devais certainement savoir. Autant j'ai aimé observer Bella briser le cœur de trois prétendants plein d'espoirs aujourd'hui, je savais que quelque part il y avait un homme qui gagnerait finalement son affection. Cette certitude me perça le cœur d'une manière incompréhensible.

Je ne pouvais pas donner un nom à cette sensation, comme je ne croyais pas avoir ressenti ça avant. Dans l'ensemble, il n'y avait aucun problème avec Mike ou Eric ou Tyler. Ils étaient du bon âge pour Bella et, plus important, ils étaient humains. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir consumé par la colère à l'idée d'un de ces stupides petits garçons tripoter sa peau. S'ils avaient la permission de la toucher, ils n'apprécieraient jamais pleinement le fait qu'elle soit si précieuse et si unique. Je ne concéderais jamais ça. Je l'adorerais, si l'on me donnait cette chance.

Pour la première fois dont je puisse me souvenir, je souhaitais être comme l'un de ses humains. J'enviai le fait que l'un de ces garçons pourrait facilement passer une soirée seul avec Bella et que moi, je ne pouvais pas. Je convoitais la proximité qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec elle sans être tenté de goûter son sang. Il était difficile d'avouer ça, mais le seul mot que je trouvais pour décrire cela était la jalousie. J'étais jaloux, aussi simple que ce soit.

Et maintenant il semblait qu'Alice savait quelque chose sur Bella et son escorte au bal. Je devais savoir avant de devenir fou.

Nous arrivions à la maison et je pris Alice à part avant qu'elle n'entre. Je parvins en quelque sorte à garder une voix ferme alors que je dis, "Alice, si tu as vu quelque chose sur Bella allant au bal, alors s'il te plait dis-le moi. J'ai besoin de savoir avec qui elle va."

-"Le bal?" demanda-t-elle, l'air confus.

-"Oui. J'ai apprécié les pensées des trois garçons aux cœurs brisés alors que Bella refusait leurs invitations pour le bal. A présent, si tu l'as vu aller avec quelqu'un –'

-"Edward, pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir avec qui Bella décide d'aller au bal?" Il y avait un sous-entendu dans son ton mais je n'y fis pas attention.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, c'est juste que… je voudrais savoir."

-"Ça me semble très voyeuriste, et je pensais que tu devais te tenir loin d'elle."

Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant. "Hey, j'aurais juré que tu étais de mon côté quand il s'agissait de Bella."

-"Je suis de ton côté. Je veux ce que tu veux. Je veux que Bella soit saine et sauve parce que ça te rend heureux de savoir qu'elle est sauve."

-"Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas avec qui elle va au bal? J'en suis venu à savoir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de garçons au lycée avec d'honorables intentions, alors si elle finit par y aller avec quelqu'un qui –"

Alice grogna et roula les yeux en me regardant. "Je n'ai rien vu à propos du bal, d'accord?"

-"Mais tu as vu quelque chose."

Elle détourna le regard, mais je n'eus pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour entendre ses pensées. _Oui… mais ne me demande rien parce que tu ne vas pas aimer. S'il te plait, oublies ça._

-"Ecoute, ça ne me pose pas de problème que tu ne l'aies pas vu au bal. En fait, je n'ai vraiment aucun problème avec ça, ça me va très bien. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y assister; je voulais juste m'en assurer. Si tu l'as vue avec quelqu'un alors… Je devrais me préparer à ça. Pas que ça me conviendrait, mais au moins je serais capable de me faire à l'idée."

-"Eh bien, ce que j'ai vu n'a rien à voir avec le bal. Alors, oublie ça."

Je n'allais pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. "Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec moi?"

-"Edward! Arrête!"

-"Très bien!" dis-je, levant mes mains en signe de défaite. "Je suis simplement curieux."

-"Ne le sois pas. Tu ne veux pas savoir."

Je scrutai son regard à la recherche d'un sens plus profond à ses paroles.

_Tu sais ce que j'ai vu. Ne me le fais pas expliquer de nouveau._

Un frissonnement soudain descendit le long de mon dos. "Tu as eu la même vision? Celle où je…"

_Où tu la transformes_. Son esprit finit la phrase pour moi.

Je secouai ma tête, la colère montant en moi. "Je ne laisserai ceci arriver, Alice."

-"Je ne peux pas renier ce que j'ai vu, Edward. Et je l'ai vu plus d'une fois – différents scénarii avec tous la même conclusion."

-"Laisse-moi deviner. Tu m'as vu avec elle au bal, et je la transforme – buvant son sang en plein milieu de la piste de danse!"

-"Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien vu sur le bal!"

Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était son insistance qu'un jour j'emmènerai Bella dans la misère de ma sombre vie. "Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le jure, je préférerais me détruire plutôt que de voir Bella passer de l'autre côté."

-"As-tu déjà considéré le fait que tu pourrais finir par ne pas avoir vraiment de choix sur la question?"

Je reculai d'un pas, dérouté par ce qu'elle signifiait. "Il y a toujours un choix."

-"Oui, c'est vrai, mais parfois les choix que nous avons ne sont pas entre ce qui est bon et ce qui est mauvais, mais entre ce qui est mauvais et ce qui est… moins mauvais."

A présent j'étais vraiment perdu. "Quoi?"

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, irritée. "D'accord, et si Bella était blessée – gravement blessée – et que le seul moyen de la sauver serait de la transformer?"

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que la conversation prenait. "Je l'empêcherais de se blesser."

-"Mais tu ne peux pas être avec elle tout le temps, Edward. Il y a des endroits où tu ne peux simplement pas aller avec elle. Elle ne restera pas à Forks chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie."

Il y eu un déclic dans mon esprit. "Tu l'as vue quitter Forks?"

Alice baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, évitant mon regard.

-"Alice, c'est important." Je tenais fermement ses bras, la forçant à me regarder. "Où étais Bella dans at vision quand elle était blessée? Etait-elle à Seattle?"

Ses yeux étincelèrent. _Comment as-tu su?_

-"Bella a dit à ces garçons aujourd'hui qu'elle n'allait pas au bal parce qu'elle avait des projets à Seattle."

Les yeux d'Alice se fermèrent et elle murmura "Oh, non."

-"Tu as vu ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu l'as vu à Seattle."

Elle acquiesça. Le peu de chaleur qui était dans mon corps s'évapora à cet instant. "Que lui est-il arrivé?"

-"Je ne sais pas." Dit-elle honnêtement. "Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est qu'elle était blessée. Elle était mourante et tu…" _Tu l'as trouvé et tu l'as sauvée_. "Tu l'as amenée à Carlisle, exactement comme tu le fais toujours dans chaque vision que j'ai de toi et Bella."

La colère que je refoulais plus tôt commençait à bouillir. "Où? Où l'ai-je trouvé dans Seattle?"

-"Je ne suis pas sûr. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûre que c'était Seattle. Je sais juste que ce n'était pas Forks. Une ruelle sombre. J'ai pensé que c'était inhabituel qu'elle soit dans un endroit pareil."

-"Elle n'ira pas dans un endroit pareil. Pas si je peux l'empêcher." Je m'éloignai d'elle, me sentant plus furieux et plus déterminé que je ne l'avais été depuis des années.

-"Que vas-tu faire?" me demanda Alice.

-"Je vais lui sauver la vie –encore."

Elle me courra après. "Comment?"

-"En brisant ma promesse de rester loin d'elle."

-"Edward?"

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai brusquement pour lui faire face. "C'est inutile, de toutes manières. Tout le monde dans cette famille savait que je ne serais pas capable de rester loin d'elle, surtout toi. Alors, si je brise les règles, je vais les briser complètement. Je ne me retiens pas plus longtemps, et je ne la laisserai pas mourir." J'articulai la dernière phrase avec précision.

Le visage d'Alice se déforma par l'inquiétude. _Mais tu seras tenté… J'ai peur pour toi._

-"Je vais chasser maintenant, Alice. Rentre à la maison et dis aux autres que le marché est brisé. Si ça ne leur plait pas… ainsi soit-il."

Avec une vitesse surnaturelle, je m'éloignai d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de convaincre de changer ma décision. Je couru vers les bois derrière la maison, désespéré de débarrasser mon corps de l'anxiété que je ressentais. La jalousie de Bella avec un autre homme – la peur de voir sa vie raccourcie – la sensation indubitable de la vouloir plus que je n'avais jamais voulu quoi que ce soit dans mon entière existence.

Je couru le plus vite et le plus furieusement que je le pouvais, souhaitant pouvoir courir loin du sentier que le destin avait dessiné devant moi. Le vent fouettait autour de moi alors que j'essayais de m'échapper à la corde raide que la destinée avait commencé à enroulé autour de mon corps. J'étais à présent profondément entré dans les bois et l'odeur du sang frais emplit mes narines.

Pendant le parcours, je repérai ma proie – un daim faible et inoffensif, qui s'avérerait être un challenge limité. Cela m'aurait été plus simple de chasser à notre endroit habituel et de trouver un plus digne adversaire, mais je n'avais pas le temps. Ma soif était trop puissante et j'avais besoin de boire pour aider mon esprit à s'éclaircir des pensées irrationnelles qui l'importunaient.

En quelques secondes, j'avais le cou du daim entre mes dents. L'animal se débattit et s'agita, mais se figea lorsque le venin s'infiltra dans son système. Je bus son sang, suçant l'essence de sa vie et savourant la chaleur de son sang alors qu'il se propageait dans mes veines.

Je me demandais ce que Bella penserait si elle me voyait à présent en train d'assécher une créature sans défense de son sang. Je me demandais ce qu'elle penserait si elle savait à quel point ma soif pour cet animal n'était rien comparé à ma convoitise de la goûter. Elle serait dégoûtée, bien sûr, et aurait raison. Pour moi, le sang était une nécessité, sans lequel il n'y aurait pas de vie. Je savais par expérience que la douleur de s'abstenir de boire était trop ardente même pour le plus fort de ma race. Mais pour Bella, boire du sang était sûrement quelque chose que seul un monstre ferait.

Et j'étais un monstre.

Je bus, et lorsque j'eus fini, j'en trouvai un autre et bus de son sang également. Ma soif était loin d'être étanchée, et je considérai de façon morbide que le sang de Bella était le seul sang assez puissant pour satisfaire ma soif. Je laissai tomber la carcasse molle et sans vie sur le sol et je restai contre le souffle du vent, contemplant mon prochain mouvement. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, priant pour quelque intervention divine d'une quelconque divinité qui m'écouterait. Peut-être que mon attention aurait dû être dirigée plus vers les Enfers que vers les Cieux, puisqu'il était certain que c'était le Diable qui m'avait mis dans cette position.

Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Bella et la distance entre nous, physiquement et spirituellement. Tout ce que j'avais fait depuis le jour de son arrivée à Forks avait été pour son propre bien. J'avais placé mes propres volontés et désirs en arrière plan pour garantir sa sécurité. Et à présent je faisais face à la possibilité que mes efforts avaient été fait en vain. Aussi incroyable que la situation l'était, en restant loin d'elle je la mettais simplement en plus grand danger. Le seul moyen de la protéger était d'être avec elle. C'était contre la règle – contre nature – mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Mes pieds commencèrent à bouger sur leur propre décision, prenant le chemin de la maison, en ville. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir. Je ne plaignais pas du temps humide. Ma seule inquiétude était pour Bella et déterminer comment je pouvais la garder en sûreté sans l'endiguer dans mon Enfer personnel.

Je restai devant sa maison, sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, et attendis que tous les sons autour de moi s'évanouissent. Il n'y avait aucune lumière d'allumée dans la maison, et les seules pensées que je pouvais capter venaient des méandres subconscients d'un rêve venant de son père. Les étoiles autour de moi confirmaient l'heure tardive, et je pris le risque d'entrer chez Bella.

La lumière de la lune se répandant sur le sol fournissait la seule source de lumière dans la chambre sombre, mais je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour pouvoir la voir de mes yeux inhumains. Ses traits étaient si beaux et délicats – la blancheur de sa peau… avec un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Ce rouge servait de rappel constant de son humanité, et du gouffre qui la séparerait toujours de moi.

Je regardai sa poitrine se lever et redescendre dans un rythme régulier, le son de sa respiration si fort dans le silence de la pièce. Je commençai à respirer en même temps qu'elle, voulant m'harmoniser avec elle, être égal avec elle à niveau basique. C'était impossible, évidemment, sa mortalité la rendant de loin supérieure à moi.

Et puis je réalisai quelque chose de si profond, ça m'assomma presque. S'il n'y avait pas eu transformation, je serais depuis longtemps mort et je n'aurais jamais eu l'opportunité de poser mes yeux sur l'incroyable créature qui se tenait devant moi – jamais entendu le rythme de sa voix – jamais senti la fragrance de sa peau. Ça valait un siècle de sang d'être en sa présence.

Je voulais la garder vivante et mortelle… et pourtant je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir de cette façon. Je suis une créature trop égoïste pour prendre juste un peu et me refuser le prix complet. Être avec elle, l'avoir dans ma vie signifierait sacrifier l'essence même de ce qui m'attire chez elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit humaine, mais je la voulais aussi comme compagne. Je me permis d'admettre enfin ça. Je voulais que Bella soit à moi comme Esmée l'était à Carlisle. Mais c'était impossible tant qu'elle était humaine, et je ne voulais lui voler sa mortalité.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil, inclinant sa tête en arrière et me révélant la peau douce de sa gorge. Mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés vers le liquide pourpre battant à l'intérieur dans l'épaisse veine sur le côté de sa gorge. Oh, comme ce serait simple de boire son sang! Comment je savourerais son goût. Un goût qui me nourrirait pour des siècles. Je me penchai en avait et inhalai sa douce fragrance. Si je prenais ce que je voulais, je la perdrais pour toujours. Et je la voulais pour toujours.

Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme disait? Prends ton gâteau et mange le aussi?

Je me redressai, sans jamais faire de bruit, et baissai les yeux vers elle dans une dernière tentative de lire son esprit. Si seulement je connaissais ses sentiments, ce ne serait pas une telle torture de prendre une décision. M'accepterait-elle comme ami? Et si elle découvrait l'entière vérité de ce que j'étais, pourrait-elle me regarder sans peur ni dégoût? Que voulait-elle? Mon esprit lui hurlait la question. Que veux-tu, Bella?

Puis elle prononça mon nom.

Je me figeai, les yeux grand ouvert, et curieux, comme un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Je me demandais pendant un moment si mes mouvements ne l'avaient pas réveillée, mais elle était toujours immobile et profondément endormie. Avais-je imaginé le son de sa voix? Mon regard ne quitta jamais son visage et je vis sa bouche former à nouveau mon nom.

-"Edward."

Le mouvement de ses yeux derrière ses paupières montraient qu'elle rêvait. Plus encore, elle rêvait de moi. Je laissai cette pensée se diffuser dans mon esprit alors que je restai immobile, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour la première fois en presque un siècle, j'aurais juré avoir senti mon cœur battre.

Puis j'entendis l'écho de la voix d'Esmée dans ma tête. _Ce n'est naturel pour personne de faire sa vie seul._ Je ne voyais que Bella. Le besoin de la toucher me consumait, mais je n'interromprait pas son sommeil. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai comment ce serait de la tenir dans mes bras encore, d'inhaler son parfum, de goûter la douceur de sa peau, de se noyer dans le son des battements de son cœur accélérant.

Essayant du mieux que je pouvais, je ne pourrais pas échapper au destin… ni à Bella. Je quittai les ombres de sa chambre pour retourner à ma chasse, pour que je puisse être fort si je laissais le destin guider mes actions.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Amis du soir, bonsoir!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre! **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews:p**

**Je rappelle que c'est une traduction de la fanfiction d'Alphie, The Lion and The Lamb.**

**Enjoy!**

**.oOo.**

**_Chapitre huit._**

-« Tu ne vas pas sérieusement faire ça, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Emmett alors que nous entrions sur le parking de l'école.

Je soupirai de mécontentement. « Je n'aurai pas cette discussion à nouveau. »

-« On s'inquiète juste pour toi, Edward. » soupira Alice. « Pas besoin d'être hargneux. »

Je n'appréciai pas son accusation comme quoi j'étais celui qui était hargneux à propos de la situation, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer encore à cause de ça. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée à me quereller avec ma famille à propos de ma décision et des dangers potentiels de la situation dans laquelle j'étais sur le point de me fourrer. Je les connaissais tous, comme je m'en étais avisé moi-même toute la nuit, alors je trouvais ceci grandement exaspérant qu'ils ressentent le besoin de me rappeler les risques que je prenais.

Cela me prit quelques secondes pour regarder les autres voitures et remarquer que Bella n'était pas encore arrivée à l'école. Ma famille descendit de la voiture et se dirigea rapidement vers l'école, essayant d'éviter la pluie, avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que je ne les suivais pas. Un par un ils se retournèrent pour me lancer des regards inquiets.

_Tu ne viens pas ?_

_Ne fais pas ça, Edward._

_Es-tu sûr que tu peux résister ?_

_Ne laisse pas ça aller trop loin._

Je secouai la tête. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'irai bien une fois que j'aurai parlé à Bella. »

Quatre paires d'yeux me fixèrent comme s'ils ne me croyaient pas, avant de se détourner et de me laisser seul à attendre mon rendez-vous avec le destin. J'étais heureux de la solitude du moment. C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais retourné à la maison la nuit dernière qu'on ne me criait pas des pensées d'avertissement. A présent tout ce qui m'entourait, c'était des divagations triviales intérieures d'enfants et les éclaboussures de la pluie.

Mon attention fut immédiatement captée par une camionnette rouge familière approchant de l'école. Elle passa devant ma voiture et ne s'arrêta qu'en atteignant l'autre bout du parking. Je ris intérieurement de la tentative évidente de Bella de mettre le maximum de distance entre nous deux. Elle était certainement encore en colère contre moi pour l'avoir empêché d'échapper à Tyler hier. Elle s'en remettra, cependant.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, regardant le mouvement de ses cheveux tombant dans son dos. Une brise amena sa délicieuse odeur à mes narines et j'inhalais lentement. Elle fit maladroitement tomber ses clés dans une flaque, renfrognée. Elle était complètement ignorante que j'étais proche d'elle. Lui faisant prendre conscience de ma présence, je récupérai les clés et m'appuyai contre son véhicule.

Elle sursauta. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

-« Fait quoi ? » demandai-je, laissant tomber les clés dans sa main tendue.

« Surgi à l'improviste. »

« Bella, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement inattentive. »

Elle grimaça puis soudainement, baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Pourquoi ce bouchon, hier soir ? Je croyais que tu étais censé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Pas t'arranger pour m'embêter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

Je trouvai le commentaire légèrement gênant, mais je ris tout de même. « Je rendais service à Tyler. Histoire de lui donner au moins une chance. »

-« Espèce de… » Sa bouche était grande ouverte, alors qu'elle hoquetait l'insulte coincée dans sa gorge. Son visage devenait rouge de colère et je pouvais sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps même à cette distance.

-« Et je ne prétends pas que tu n'existes pas. » Du moins plus maintenant.

-« C'est donc bien ma mort que tu souhaites, puisque le fourgon de Tyler n'y a pas suffi ! »

Je lui lançai un regard noir, affligé par ses incessantes suggestions comme quoi je voulais sa mort. Si seulement elle savait la vérité. « Bella, tu es complètement absurde. »

Les poings serrés et le visage tordu de fureur, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, bouillonnante. Je n'avais pas voulu que ça se déroule mal. Elle n'était pas censée être en colère contre moi maintenant que j'étais un participant volontaire à sa survie. Ça n'allait pas aller pour elle d'être en colère contre moi si j'avais la moindre chance de la convaincre de me laisser l'escorter pour son voyage.

-« Attends ! » appelai-je, la rattrapant facilement et prenant le rythme de ses petits pas. « Désolé pour ces paroles désagréables. » Elle maintint son silence, m'ignorant. « Non qu'elles soient fausses, mais je n'étais pas obligé de les dire. »

-« Et si tu me fichais la paix, hein ? » répondit-elle en marmonnant.

-« Je voulais juste te poser une question, c'est toi qui m'as fait perdre le fil. » Je ris à cette idée précise que Bella, et seule Bella, avait l'habilité de me faire perdre le train de mes pensées, heureusement que je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées pour savoir ce qui viendrait après.

-« Souffrirais-tu d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ? » Sa voix était dure et son corps rigide.

-« Voilà que tu recommences » l'accusai-je.

Elle soupira et encore une fois mes sens s'enflammèrent. « Très bien. Vas-y, pose-la, ta question. »

-"Je me demandais si, samedi de la semaine prochaine, tu sais, le jour du bal-"

Elle se tourna vers moi si vite que j'étais même un peu perplexe par le mouvement. « Essaierais-tu d'être drôle, par hasard ? » Son visage était déformé par tant de colère quand elle leva les yeux vers moi que j'en ris presque.

-« Et si tu me laissais terminer ? »

Dans une attitude sarcastique, étant forcée d'attendre impatiemment que je continue, Bella croisa ses mains.

Elle était belle quand elle était en colère.

-« J'ai appris que tu allais à Seattle, ce jour-là, et j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'un chauffeur. »

Elle cligna les yeux de surprise. « Quoi ? »

-« As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là-bas ? » répétai-je simplement.

-« Qui donc ? »

-« Moi, évidemment. » J'articulai les mots lentement pour m'assurer qu'elle comprendrait le sens, cette fois.

Elle avait une expression de totale confusion… ou était-ce du dégoût ? Je n'étais pas certain. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Disons que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Seattle dans les semaines à venir et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas persuadé que ta camionnette tiendra le coup. » J'en étais venu à cette excuse plus tôt dans la matinée quand Jasper a fait remarqué que Bella ne croirait jamais que je voulais l'escorter sans aucun motif ultérieur.

Mais elle n'était pas convaincue. « Ma camionnette marche très bien, merci beaucoup ! » Elle s'éloigna de moi, toujours en colère.

-« Mais un seul réservoir te suffirait ? » persistai-je, calant mon pas au sien.

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »

-« Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous. »

-« Franchement, Edward ! » je sursautai presque au son de mon prénom venant de ses lèvres encore une fois, me souvenant à quel point j'avais aimé l'entendre la nuit dernière. « Ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne désirais pas être mon ami. »

-« J'ai dit que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais pas envie. » corrigeai-je.

-« Ben tiens ! Voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne ! » Le sarcasame suintait de sa voix.

Nous nous arrêtions sous l'auvent de la cafétéria, où la pluie ne pouvait pas nous atteindre et elle leva les yeux vers mois, avec ses yeux chocolat, profonds, qui me captivaient tant. « Il serait plus… _prudent_, » J'accentuai une fois que j'avais trouvé le mot approprié, « pour toi de ne pas être mon amie. Mais j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter, Bella. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, s'insinuant au plus profond de mon âme. Son visage s'adoucit alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Je pourrais regarder ce visage pour l'éternité.

« M'accompagneras-tu à Seattle ? » demandai-je doucement.

Hésitante, elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Une chaleur surprenante envahi ma poitrine en voyant ce signe de tête, mais le rouge de ses joues me rappela à quel point elle était humaine. « Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances. » dis-je. Ne me faisant pas confiance pour rester avec elle plus longtemps que nécessaire pour l'instant, je terminais la conversation en lui disant que je la verrais en cours, puis je me détournai et forçai mes pieds à me suivre pour m'éloigner d'elle.

Je traversais les couloirs de l'école, espérant trouver une sorte de distraction, remarquant à quel point j'étais affecté par les subtiles réactions de Bella. J'avais quelques heures avant de la revoir et j'avais besoin d'utiliser ce temps pour éclaircir mes pensées et me préparer à être assis près d'elle pendant une heure entière. Cela allait être délicat, mais au fond de moi, j'attendais ça avec impatience.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, sur le point d'entrer dans mon premier cours quand Emmett me prit à part, m'emmenant dans un coin plus retiré. Sa voix était retentissante dans mon esprit.

_Ne vas pas dans le couloir de biologie. Reste loin de là à tout prix._

-« Emmett, je n'aurai pas encore cette discussion avec toi. Je t'ai dit que-«

_Il y a des tests de sang._

Je restai immobile, incertain d'avoir correctement entendu ses pensées. « Quoi ? »

_Des tests de sang._ « Juste le bout du doigt, mais… » _Du sang._

-« Tu es certain ? »

« Il y a une collecte le week-end prochain à Port Angeles. Alors aujourd'hui il font le test au cas où quelqu'un voudrait donner son sang. »

Je marmonnai des jurons. Une chose de plus à ajouter à une situations déjà compliquée. Du sang… peu importait la taille de la blessure, je savais déjà que je ne serais pas capable de tenir assis dans une pièce fermée avec vingt doigts saignant – l'un deux étant celui de Bella. La tentation de goûter serait trop grande.

_Tu ne peux pas aller en biologie aujourd'hui._

-« Je sais ça, Emmett. Merci beaucoup. »

-« Eh bien, tu avais l'air d'essayer de décider quoi faire. »

-« C'est ce que je fais. » admis-je.

-« Mais Edward –«

-« Je ne vais pas risquer ça, donc tu n'as pas à t'embêter à me convaincre de rester éloigné. »

-« On projette de sécher les cours. » expliqua-t-il. « Jasper voulait rentrer à la maison tout de suite pour éviter la situation tous ensemble, mais Alice ne le laissera pas faire. »

-« Elle a bien fait. »

-« Bon alors… tu vas sécher les cours aussi. »

-« Je ne vois pas où est-ce que j'ai un choix. Je m'inquiète cependant… » Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, ne voulant pas mettre mes sentiments envers Bella sur le tapis encore une fois.

-« Tu ne peux pas la voir aujourd'hui, Edward. » déclara Emmett comme s'il avait pu entendre mes pensées. « Je sais que tu le veux, mais tu ne peux pas. »

Je le regardais avec détermination. « Tu veux parier ? Si je ne la vois pas, elle va penser que je suis encore en colère contre elle. Je viens juste de parvenir à un petit progrès et je ne vais pas le gâcher. »

Emmett soupira, ses yeux formant des fentes. _Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne peux pas ignorer-_

-« Déjeuner. » dis-je, le stoppant à mi-pensée. « Je lui parlerai au déjeuner. De cette manière je pourrais lui dire que je loupe le cours et elle saura que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. »

_Même si ça a tout à voir avec elle._

Je lui fis un sourire narquois mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « On ferait mieux d'aller en cours. »

Il acquiesça et me laissa seul avec mes pensées, encore. C'était une bonne chose que nous ayons des cours séparés, car ça aurait paru suspect si nous décidions tous se sécher en même temps. Il était déjà assez difficile d'avoir des explication raisonnables pour excuser les jours ensoleillés. Mais si nous avions biologie tous ensemble et laissions quatre sièges vides alors que nous étions en cours toute la journée, quelqu'un pourrait demander pourquoi. C'était pour de telles éventualités que Carlisle avait insisté pour que nous prenions des cours séparés.

Rosalie n'aimait pas ça, elle ne voulait jamais être laissée seule dans un groupe d'humains sans un membre de la famille. Jasper était pareil, mais pour différentes raisons. Rosalie était toujours inquiète d'attirer trop l'attention et que quelqu'un deviendrait assez curieux pour lui poser des questions. Autant elle aimait l'attention, autant elle n'aimait pas la spéculation sur ce qui la rendait différente. Si elle pouvait, elle serait humaine en un battement de cœur. Jasper, d'un autre côté, ne se faisait simplement pas assez confiance, encore. Il vit avec nos règles pour Alice, mais il n'a pas nécessairement de problèmes à boire du sang humain. Il a grandi en survivant grâce aux humains, et il le ferait encore s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Je luttais toute la journée, non pas à cause des tests de sang, mais parce qu'il me semblait que le temps passait très lentement. J'attendais avec impatience l'opportunité de revoir Bella, entendre la douce mélodie de sa voix, voir la jolie teinte de sa peau, inhaler la fragrance de son sang. Après avoir renié ceci pendant si longtemps, sachant que j'avais une chance d'être en sa présence encore, remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Le déjeuner n'arrivait pas assez vite. Je me surpris à rire à l'ironie de la chose.

Quand le déjeuner arriva, je pris un siège à l'opposé de la cafétéria, loin de ma famille. Rosalie me foudroyait du regard, mais je pouvais entendre l'esprit d'Emmett alors qu'il essayait d'adoucir sa colère. Alice avait apparemment utilisé son charme sur Jasper, puisque je n'entendais aucune parole haineuse de son esprit, seulement des mots de prudence. Je pris note de remercier Alice pour m'aider, même si ses motifs pouvaient être suspicieux.

Mes sens m'alertèrent de la présence de Bella au moment où elle entra dans la salle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma table habituelle, et je sentis un frisson en voyant l'air déçu sur son visage quand elle réalisa que je n'y étais pas. Elle me cherchait. Comme c'était gratifiant de savoir qu'elle voulait me voir. Je priais ses yeux de me chercher à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais avec son regard plein de regrets, elle suivit Jessica dans la queue puis vers son siège.

J'étais prêt à crier pour qu'elle me regarder, mais je savais que ça n'attirerait que plus d'attention indésirable. Puisque mes pouvoirs mentaux avaient jusque là été inutiles sur Bella, je tournai mon attention sur Jessica et lui lançai l'ordre silencieux de me remarquer. Elle le fit. C'était presque trop facile.

_Edward Cullen nous regarde… non… Bella. BELLA !_

_Et il est tout seul ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec sa famille ?_

Les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les miens en un flash. Belle. Ne voulant pas qu'elle ne comprenne pas mes intentions, je lui fis signe avec mon index, lui suggérant de venir me rejoindre à ma table. La surprise sur son visage était intoxicante.

_Impossible. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il désigne, si ?_

_Devoirs de biologie, mon œil ! Il veut quelque chose. Oh, wow._

Ses pas étaient léger alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table, et s'arrêta derrière la chaise opposée à la mienne. Son visage posaient tellement de questions et ça me peinait de ne pas les entendre, ainsi je pourrais la mettre à l'aise. A la place, je lui offris un siège.

-« Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

A ma surprise, elle s'assit sans discuter. J'étais presque déçu, j'avais quelques bons arguments pour contrer quelque objection qu'elle pourrait avoir. Ainsi, elle me regardait avec curiosité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage, et je lui offris un sourire.

-«Quel revirement. » dit-elle après un moment de pause

-« Disons que… » soupirai-je, « J'ai décidé, puisque je suis voué aux Enfers, de me damner avec application. »

C'était l'honnête vérité, et elle me regarda en plissant les yeux. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu entends par là. »

-«Je sais. " Et c'était une bonne chose. Si elle en avait la moindre idée, je suis sûr qu'elle s'enfuirait loin de moi en un instant. Peut-être qu'elle devrait s'enfuir loin de moi.

Du coin de mon esprit j'entendais les commentaires distants de Mike et Jessica.

_Pourquoi est-elle avec Cullen ?_

_Je ne sais pas non plus. Je serais si nerveuse._

_Je n'aime pas ça. Elle ne devrait pas être avec lui._

_Je préférerais que Mike montre ce genre d'attention à moi plutôt qu'à Bella. _

-« Je crois que tes amis m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevée. » l'informai-je.

-« Ils s'en remettront. » Elle tourna à peine le regard vers eux, mais je tenais son regard fixé au mien.

-« Sauf si je ne te relâche pas. » Même si je voulais faire de ce commentaire une taquinerie, Bella entendit sans aucun doute l'honnêteté derrière mes paroles et déglutit visiblement. « Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter. » riais-je.

« Non. » répliqua-t-elle. « Ça m'étonne… pourquoi ce volte-face ? »

Elle me croyait toujours pas. « Je te l'ai dit. Je suis las de m'acharner à garder mes distances avec toi. J'abandonne. »

-« Tu abandonnes ? » répéta-t-elle.

-« Oui. Je renonce à être sage. Désormais, je ne ferais que ce que je veux, et tant pis pour les conséquences. » Que la fatalité soit damnée.

-« Encore une fois, je ne te comprends pas. »

Oh, comment elle me faisait sourire. « Je parle trop, en ta compagnie. C'est l'un des problèmes que tu me poses, d'ailleurs. »

-« Ne te tracasse pas, tous m'échappent. »

-« J'y compte bien. »

-« Alors, en bon anglais, ça signifie que nous sommes de nouveau amis ? » Il y avait de l'incertitude dans la voix et je pouvais seulement espérer qu'elle voulait être plus que des amis. Mais j'entendais probablement ce que je voulais entendre, plutôt que la vérité. Je ne le saurais pas tant que je ne pourrais pas accéder à son esprit.

-« Amis… » dis-je lentement, ruminant le mot.

-« Ou ennemis. » marmonna-t-elle.

Un sourire se forma au coin de mes lèvres encore une fois. Il était impossible de résister à l'envie de lui sourire pleinement, en dépit de l'incertitude de la conversation. « Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer, je suppose. Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas l'ami qu'il te faut. »

Je remarquai qu'elle frissonnai légèrement et sa peau pâlit. « Tu te répètes. »

-« Oui, parce que tu ne m'écoute pas. Je continue d'espérer que tu me croiras. Si tu es un tant soit peu intelligente, tu m'éviteras. » Mais je savais qu'elle n'en serait pas capable. Si elle essayait, je pourrait facilement l'enjôler pour la reprendre dans ma vie. J'avais emprunté un chemin dans lequel il n'y avait aucun point de retour.

Apparemment, j'avais encore dit quelque chose de mal, puisque les yeux de Bella devinrent des fentes alors qu'elle rétorquait, « Il me semble que tu as déjà signifié ce que tu pensais de mon intellect. »

Je pouvais seulement sourire, encore, contrit.

-« Alors, tant que je suis… idiote, on essaie d'être amis ? » Elle prit une expression des plus délicieuses alors qu'elle essayait de rassembler les détails de notre conversation.

-« Ça me paraît correct. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la bouteille de limonade entre ses mains. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et je savais, je le savais, qu'elle essayait d'éclaircir tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas retenir la question. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

-« Je m'efforçais de deviner ce que tu es. »

Une fois encore, elle me prit de court, pour autant que je ne supposais pas qu'elle pensait à ça. « Ça donne des résultats ? » J'espérais qu'elle dise non et fut plus soulagé quand elle confirma qu'elle n'en avait pas. « Tu as des théories ? »

Le sang monta à ses joues, leur apportant une teinte rose des plus charmantes. Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, boudeuse et appétissante, et je sentis presque ma tête tourner alors que j'imaginais la sensation d'avoir ses lèvres entre mes propres dents.

Je me forçais à enlever cette pensées de mon esprit.

-« Tu ne veux rien dire ? » suppliai-je.

Elle secoua la tête, envoyant son parfum dans l'air. « Trop embarassant. »

-« C'est très frustrant, tu sais. » marmonnai-je.

-« Non. J'ignore complètement ce qu'il peut y avoir de frustrant dans le fait qu'une personne refuse d'avouer ce à quoi elle pense, alors qu'une autre personne passe son temps à lancer des remarques sibyllines spécifiquement destinées à flanquer des insomnies à la première en la forçant à chercher leur sens caché… voyons ! en quoi cela pourrait-il être frustrant ? »

Mon souffle s'arrêta à la mention qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir, pensant à moi.

-« Autre exemple. » continua-t-elle courageusement, toute inhibitions s'envolant avec son animosité. « admettons que cette personne ait commis tout un tas d'actes étranges, comme sauver la vie de la première dans des circonstances improbables un jour pour la traiter en paria le lendemain sans prendre jamais la peine de s'expliquer, bien qu'elle l'ait promis, ça non plus ne serait pas du tout frustrant. »

Etais-je fou de penser qu'elle était encore plus attirante quand elle était en colère ? La façon dont son sang coulait dans ses veines était fascinant. « Tu as vraiment sale caractère, hein ? » observai-je.

-« Je n'apprécie guère qu'il y ait deux poids deux mesures. »

Nos regards se défiâmes alors que j'essayais de deviner ses véritables sentiments pour moi. J'étendais mon esprit, désespéré de toucher le sien, mais une fois encore rencontrai un blanc. Le seul esprit que j'étais capable d'entendre clairement venait de la table normale de Bella.

_Il l'embêtent. Elle est en colère contre lui, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être que je devrais aller là-bas et dire à Bella de revenir s'asseoir avec nous. Je me demande ce que Cullen ferait._

Ce que je ferais ? Ose venir et tu le sauras.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ton petit copain a l'air de penser que je suis désagréable avec toi. Il se demande s'il doit venir séparer les duellistes. » Il était risible qu'il puisse même penser une telle chose.

-« Bien que j'ignore de qui tu parles, je suis certaine que tu te trompes. » Sa voix était froide, mais la chaleur augmenta dans son corps.

-« Oh que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, la plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer. «

-« Sauf moi. »

-« En effet. » Je la considérai pendant un moment, me demandant si elle savait la lutte que c'était pour moi de tenir une conversation cohérente avec elle. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que nous avions tendance à nous disputer. Je ne comprenais pas ses mots aussi bien que je le pourrais. Ça me laissait perplexe. « Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi. »

Elle détourna les yeux des miens et prit une gorgée de sa limonade. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle m'avait rejoint, je remarquai qu'elle n'avais pas amené de nourriture. « Tu ne manges pas ? » demandai-je distraitement.

-« Non. Et toi ? »

-« Je n'ai pas faim. » Oh, l'ironie de la question ! La proie demandant au chasseur si la cible est prête à être touchée. Immédiatement, je me réprimandai pour parler d'elle de cette façon.

-« Tu me rendrais service ? » hésita-t-elle.

J'étais prudent dans ma réponse, même si je savais que je ferais tout ce qu'elle me demanderait, même si c'était se tenir éloigné. « Ça dépend. »

-" C'est seulement que… pourrais-tu m'avertir à l'avance la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien. Histoire que je me prépare. »

Je retins un rire et dit, «C'est une requête qui me paraît fondée. »

-« Merci. » répondit-elle.

Mais elle avait ouvert la porte et je ne pouvais pas résister à prendre l'invitation. « A mon tour d'obtenir une faveur. »

-« Juste une, alors. »

-« Confie-moi une de tes théories. » D'après ses yeux grand ouverts, j'avais dû la prendre par surprise avec ma question, mais je devais savoir.

-« Pas ça. »

-« Trop tard ! tiens parole. »

-« C'est toi qui as tendance à trahir la tienne. » Elle essayait de me distraire en changeant le sujet de conversation. Ça ne marcherait pas.

-« Allez, rien qu'une. Je te promets de ne pas me moquer. »

-« Je suis persuadée du contraire. »

Elle avait raison, je me moquerais sûrement, puisque je doutais sincèrement qu'elle découvre la vérité. Je la regardais, lui demandant de me le dire, mais puisque aucune réponse ne venait, je me résolu à supplier. Je me penchai vers elle et murmura un simple, « Je t'en prie. »

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant être éblouie par un quelconque sort. « Euh… pardon ? »

Le charme avait dû opérer cette fois. Ne voulant pas la perdre dans la confusuion, j'articulai ma requête très lentement. « S'il te plait, une de tes théories. »

-« Eh bien, disons… mordu par une araignée radioactive ? » dit-elle.

Je devais l'admettre, c'était une première, même si ce n'était pas très original. « Pas très original. »

Elle se secoua un peu. « Désolée, je n'ai que ça en réserve. »

-« En tout cas, tu as des kilomètres de la vérité. » Dieu merci.

-« Pas d'araignée ? »

-« Non. »

-« Ni de radioactivité ? »

-« Non plus. »

-« Flûte ! » Elle avait l'air légèrement déçue.

-« Et je suis insensible à la Kryptonite. » terminai-je, incapable de retenir une dernière taquinerie.

-« Tu n'es pas censé rire. »

Je me forçai à reprendre une expression solennelle, mais il se trouva que le lutte n'était pas nécessaire quand j'entendis son dernier commentaire.

-« je finirai par deviner. »

Tout humour était mis de côté à son avertissement. « Je préférerais que tu n'essaies pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Et si je n'étais pas un super héros, mais juste un méchant ? » Même si j'étais aussi honnête que je le pouvais avec elle, j'essayais de retenir un sourire.

-« J'y suis ! »

Je pouvais voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête, et je pris peur qu'elle y soit effectivement. « Vraiment ? » demandai-je, regrettant de toutes mes forces de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa jolie tête.

-« Tu es dangereux… » dit-elle, comme si elle prenait conscience de la pleine mesure de mes commentaires. Je forçai mon corps à rester immobile et ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais nerveux qu'elle atteigne une conclusion indésirable.

-« Mais pas méchant. » dit-elle, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. « Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois méchant. »

-« Tu te trompes. » Je pris le bouchon de sa bouteille et commençai à le faire tourner sur la table, comme distraction. J'étais méchant. J'étais vraiment méchant d'être attiré par elle. C'était mal de ma part de la désirer de la façon dont je le faisais. Même lui parler pourrait être considéré comme un manque aux règles. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant. Je devais la protéger. Je me préoccupais trop d'elle pour la voir blessée de quelconque manière. Mais comment la protégerais-je de moi-même ?

Soudainement, elle sauta sur ses pieds. « On va être en retard. »

J'avais presque oublié que nous étions à l'école, j'étais tellement distrait par sa présence. « Je ne vais pas en sciences nat aujourd'hui. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Un peu d'école buissonnière de temps en temps est bon pour la santé. » Et le Diable seul sait ce que je te ferais si j'étais aussi proche de ton sang.

-« Eh bien moi, j'y vais. » dit-elle, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir ;

-« A plus, alors. » lui promis-je, lui laissant savoir que je désirai plus de contact avec elle.

Elle resta immobile, attendant quelque chose, me regardant simplement. C'était à devenir fou de ne pas connaître ses pensées. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le retentissement de la cloche la tire de ses pensées non-identifiées et elle sortit en courant du réfectoire.


	9. Note de la traductrice

Bonjour tout le monde.

Bien, je me sens obligée de laisser une note sans poster de chapitres, navrée pour ceux qui ont cru que c'en était un. C'est simplement que je commence à saturer des reviews du genre « Pourquoi t'as abandonné la traduction ? ».

Alors non, **je n'ai pas abandonné la traduction**. Mais figurez-vous que c'est long, difficile, et que j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera, mais je ne sais pas quand.

Alors prenez votre mal en patience, merci... ; )

Au passage, je rappelle que c'est la traduction d'une **fanfiction**, celle d'Alphie, et que ce n'est en aucun cas Midnight Sun par Stephenie Meyer.

Miss Lup' Lup'.


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPTER NINE

**Chapitre neuf**

J'adore ma Volvo. C'est un magnifique appareil. Habituellement j'utilisais ma voiture comme un endroit et un moyen d'évasion. Tout seul dans une voiture verrouillée, je pouvais accélérer sur une portion d'autoroute et me sentir presque normal sans aucune voix dans ma tête et aucune soif de sang prendre le pouvoir de mes sens. Dans des situations comme celle-ci, au milieu de la journée quand je ne peux pas vraiment m'éloigner au volant de ma voiture avec la garantie de revenir à temps pour mon prochain cours ennuyeux et sans intérêt, je m'asseyais dans le véhicule avec mes yeux fermés et la musique au maximum, effaçant toutes mes distractions. Après avoir vécu huit décennies avec un jacassement constant dans ma tête, c'était un soulagement de pouvoir débrancher ça de temps en temps.

Encore aujourd'hui, le soulagement que je cherchais dans les confins de ma voiture s'enfuit. Mon esprit continuait de penser à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Bella. Comme ses yeux étaient profonds quand elle me laissait y plonger sans s'écarter. Comme son visage se colorait bellement sous mon regard. Comme son pouls s'accélérait aux moments les plus inhabituels. Je pourrais devenir fou en essayant de deviner les mécaniques intérieures de son esprit. Sa façon de me distraire et de changer de sujet me désarçonnait au plus haut point. Je ne savais jamais quoi dire près d'elle, et j'étais un expert quant à toujours dire ce qu'il fallait. J'étais un expert quant à dire la chose exacte que quelqu'un voulait ou avait besoin d'entendre. Après tout, ça faisait parti de mon don.

Avec Bella, en revanche, j'avais toujours l'impression de dire les mauvaises choses. Quand je pensais être poli, elle interprétait mes mots comme une attaque. Si je pensais dire un compliment, elle prenait ça comme une critique. Je commençais à penser que je n'allais jamais avoir le dessus sur elle. Et pourtant, peut-être était-ce le but – je n'étais pas supposé avoir le dessus sur elle. J'étais dangereux pour elle – plus dangereux qu'un van glissant sur la glace – plus dangereux que ce qu'a pu voir Alice dans cette sombre ruelle. Personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal de la même manière que je le pourrais – et en même temps, personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant que moi.

C'était un paradoxe insoluble.

J'étendis mes bras derrière ma tête, profitant des effets calmants de l'étirement des muscles de mon dos et mes épaules. Je n'étais pas fatigué, mais je pouvais ressentir le stress de la journée dans mon corps. Les accords fluides de Debussy résonnaient autour de moi alors que j'essayais de me détendre et de patienter jusqu'à la fin des cours. La musique classique me calmait toujours – un témoignage adéquat du vieil adage comme quoi la musique adoucit les mœurs.

Mais mon esprit ne coopérait pas avec l'atmosphère que je tentais de créer. J'étais trop concentré et préoccupé par Bella pour me détendre complètement. Je voulais la voir encore, mais je ne savais pas si je devais l'approcher si tôt après le test sanguin. Une petite piqûre sur son doigt n'était rien dans la grande combinaison des choses, et pourtant ça faisait tout. Il serait plus simple de sentir son odeur avec une plaie ouverte, peu importe la taille, ce qui était sûr de rendre la tentation irrésistible. Même l'idée de son sang coagulant sous une bande de gaze envoyait mes pensées à un endroit où elles ne devraient pas aller.

Même si le sang ne se révélait pas être un problème, je devais toujours la convaincre que je voulais tenter une amitié. Ami. C'était risible qu'elle définisse notre relation potentielle avec un mot si ordinaire et quelconque qu' « ami ». Cela pourrait être tellement plus si je pouvais maintenir un contrôle sur le monstre en moi. J'en étais sans souffle à imaginer les possibilités.

J'ouvris mes yeux et regardai les alentours, étendant mon esprit pour trouver Bella, où plutôt le vide où elle pourrait être. Contre mon meilleur jugement, je cherchais l'esprit stupide de Mike Newton, puisqu'il pensait certainement à Bella. Il était presque aussi obsédé par elle que moi. Presque. A ma grande surprise, je le vis sortir du bâtiment avant de l'entendre, et Bella était à côté de lui.

Elle avait l'air vraiment mal. Parfait pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

_Oh, elle ne veut pas que je la touche, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir comme ça au sang._

J'étais en dehors de ma voiture la seconde suivante. Bella était par terre, pâle et presque sans vie. Mon souffle stoppa en une soudaine et indescriptible peur. Que diable lui avait fait Mike Newton ?

_Elle va être toute sale, par terre. Ça alors, regarde la couleur de sa peau. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de cette couleur._

"Wow, t'es verte, Bella." l'entendis-je dire alors que je m'avançai vers eux, faisant attention de ne pas courir trop vite pour ne pas être suspect.

"Bella ?" appelai-je, et j'entendis instantanément le grognement intérieur de Mike. Je l'ignorai. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper du fait qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ma seule préoccupation était Bella.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle est blessée ?" Je ne sentais pas de sang, dieu merci, mais sa peau était beaucoup trop pâle et son pouls était beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût. Mike avait raison, elle était verte. Seuls les morts avaient cette couleur de peau – je le savais très bien.

"Je crois qu'elle a fait un malaise." dit Mike, embarrassé. "Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle n'a même pas piqué son doigt."

"Bella." dis-je doucement, m'agenouillant près d'elle et gardant ma voix la plus calme possible. "Tu m'entends ?"

"Non." gémit-elle. "Va-t'en."

Elle était allongée avec sa tête sur le ciment froid et humide du trottoir, ce que je trouvais amusant étant donné que je savais qu'elle n'aimait ni le froid ni l'humidité.

"Je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin." Son ton et la position de son corps m'indiquaient que je n'étais pas le bienvenu, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

"Je l'emmène." insistai-je, dépassant la ligne entre le garçon et moi. "Tu peux retourner en cours." Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais plutôt un ordre.

_Comme si j'allais y aller ! Je vais pas la laisser avec toi._ "Non, je dois le faire."

Je n'avais pas le temps de me disputer avec le garçon. Ça me rendrait simplement en colère et étant donné mon état d'esprit, je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que je lui ferais si je me laissais aller à la colère. De plus, plus nous nous battrons pour amener Bella, plus sa condition empirera. Je savais qu'il était plus important de l'aider que de faire comprendre à Mike qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas être intéressée par lui. Je ne le tolérerais pas.

Doucement afin de ne pas blesser son corps fragile, et évitant soigneusement un contact avec sa peau exposée, je la soulevais du sol froid et la tenais dans mes bras. Il y avait de la chaleur, mais pas autant qu'il devrait. Je n'aimais pas ça. Elle avait été chaude la dernière fois que je m'étais permis d'être près d'elle, et à présent elle était froid au toucher. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

"Pose moi par terre !" Je pouvais sentir la bile dans son souffle, confirmant à quel point elle était malade.

"Hey !" protesta Mike derrière moi. _Espèce d'idiot ! Comment oses-tu ? Foutu Cullen. Je peux pas le voir._

L'opinion de Mike à mon sujet m'importait peu étant donné que je ressentais la même chose vis à vis de lui. Je me concentrai sur la délicate créature dans mes bras. "Tu as une mine affreuse." constatai-je, lui offrant un sourire pour essayer de la faire se sentir plus à l'aise. Elle était raide dans mes bras et je pouvais presque entendre la peur dans son esprit que je pourrais la laisser tomber.

Aucun risque.

"Repose moi par terre." demanda-t-elle, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle pouvait encore s'évanouir et se cogner la tête. Elle a échappé à une commotion une fois – je n'allais pas la laisser risquer ça encore une fois.

"Alors comme ça tu t'évanouis à la vue du sang ?" demandais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais appréciant l'ironie du fait. J'en ai envie, elle en est dégoûtée. Ça concorde.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ferma simplement les yeux et serra ses lèvres, retenant je ne sais quelle douleur elle ressentait.

"Et il ne s'agit même pas du tien." concluais-je, puisqu'elle n'avait pas piqué son doigt. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'elle penserait de moi si elle apprenait un jour la vérité. Sa répulsion à la vue même du sang allait la faire me détester sans que ma vraie nature ne soit révélée.

Je la relâchais à l'intérieur du bâtiment et j'entrai dans le bureau, prenant Ms. Cope par surprise.

"Oh mon dieu !" dit Ms. Cope en voyant Bella.

"Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant le cours de biologie." expliquai-je, et je contournai le comptoir jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière. Mrs. Mabel était encore plongée dans un de ses romans.

_Sa main effleura mes hanches avant qu'il n'écrase son corps contre le mien et..._

_Oh. OH ! Un élève. Mince. Juste quand ça commençait à être bien._

Je posai doucement Bella sur la table recouverte de papier et pris position contre le mur à l'opposé de la pièce. L'infirmière allait sûrement l'examiner et je ne voulais pas risquer de capter l'odeur de son souffle quand elle expirerait profondément, de peur de comment je réagirais.

"Rien qu'une petite perte de connaissance." dis-je à Mrs Mabel, qui réfléchissait à l'issue du navet qu'elle lisait. "Il y a des tests sanguins en biologie."

Elle acquiesça. "Ça ne rate jamais."

Il fallait que ce soit Bella qui sorte du lot. Ça ne faisait que me prouver qu'elle était en effet très spéciale.

"Reste allongée un moment, petite, ça va passer."

"Je sais." marmonna Bella. J'étais soulagé de voir son visage reprendre des couleurs.

"Ça t'arrive souvent ?" demanda l'infirmière.

"Parfois."

Je me doutais que cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il y avait du sang près d'elle. Le destin aurait-il pu choisir une situation encore plus compliquée pour moi ? Après des années et des années seul, je finis par succomber à la seule humaine dont je ne peux pas lire les pensées, dont le sang me fait plus envie qu'aucun autre, et qui s'évanouit à la moindre vue du sang.

"Tu peux retourner en cours." m'informa l'infirmière.

"Je suis censé rester avec elle." dis-je avec cette voix autoritaire que les humains défiaient rarement, et j'étais récompensé avec le résultat désiré.

"Je vais chercher un peu de glace pour ton front, petite." Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, nous laissant seul. Je saisis l'opportunité pour regarder réellement Bella, vérifiant son pouls et respirant son odeur pour voir si elle allait mieux.

"Tu avais raison." marmonna-t-elle entre ses lèvres gercées.

"C'est souvent le cas. À propos de quoi cette fois ?" J'étais anxieux de sa réponse.

"Sécher est bon pour la santé." Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, se recomposant. J'étais heureux d'être assez loin d'elle.

Je la regardais en silence pendant un moment avant de lui admettre à quel point j'avais été effrayé quelques minutes plus tôt. "Tu m'as fait peur, tout à l'heure. J'ai cru que Newton traînait ta dépouille pour l'enterrer dans les bois."

"Ha ha." se moqua-t-elle, ses yeux toujours fermés.

"Honnêtement, j'ai vu des cadavres qui avaient meilleure mine." C'était la vérité. "J'ai craint un instant devoir venger ton assassinat." J'aurais certainement tourné le dos à mon éducation et aurais commis un meurtre si Newton l'avait blessée.

"Pauvre Mike. Je parie qu'il est furax."

Elle n'avait pas idée. "Il me déteste." confirmai-je sans aucun remord.

"Tu n'en sais rien." contrat-elle.

Si, je le savais. "J'en suis sûr, je l'ai vu sur son visage."

Elle frotta son estomac de sa main et je me demandais si elle allait être malade. "Comment tu m'as vue ? Je croyais que tu séchais."

"J'étais dans ma voiture, à écouter un CD." J'omettais de lui dire que j'étais obsédé par elle et que rien ne pouvais m'échapper à son propos à partir de maintenant.

Mrs. Hammond revint avec de la glace pour la tête de Bella. Elle la mit sur le front de sa patiente en disant, "Voilà, ma chérie. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux."

"Je crois que ça va." marmonna Bella, s'asseyant lentement. Je fus sur mes gardes instantanément; prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait. Avant que l'infirmière n'ait une chance de faire s'allonger Bella à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit et Ms. Cope annonça l'arrivée d'un autre patient.

"On en a un autre." prévint-elle.

Bella, toujours plus volontaire pour aider les autres plutôt qu'elle-même, se leva pour libérer le lit pour le prochain invalide, en disant, "Tenez, je n'ai pas besoin de ça." Elle tendit la poche de glace à l'infirmière.

C'est à ce moment que je le sentis. Du sang. Du sang frais. Pas aussi important que celui de Bella, mais c'était ouvert et ça coulait, et c'était trop proche pour mon confort. Mike Newton, qui avait sûrement décidé d'essayer de jouer les héros aujourd'hui, entra en supportant un autre garçon de notre cours de biologie. Ils saignaient tous les deux de la piqûre au bout de leurs index.

"Oh, non." Si Bella voyait le sang, elle allait être malade. "Sortons d'ici, Bella."

Elle releva le regard vers moi, avec ses grands yeux marrons, confuse.

"Fais-moi confiance, sors."

Elle fit exactement ce que je lui dis et quitta la pièce sans autre explication. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire exactement ce qu'on lui disait. Elle aimait me contredire, alors cette obéissance était vraiment un choc.

"Tu m'as écouté."

"J'ai senti l'odeur du sang." dit-elle, grimaçant de dégoût.

C'était impossible. "Les gens ne sentent pas le sang."

"Moi, oui." contesta-t-elle. "C'est ça qui me rend malade. Ça sent comme la rouille... et le sel."

J'étais complètement ébahi. Jamais dans toutes mes années j'avais rencontré un humain qui pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang. Le goût, oui. Les humains goûtent souvent du sang – leur propre sang. J'ai vu beaucoup d'humains sucer le sang suite à une coupure avec du papier ou s'être mordu accidentellement la lèvre. Mais l'odeur... autant que je savais, le sang n'avait pas assez de fragrance, pour un odorat mortel du moins – surtout en dose aussi petite.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux vers mon visage ébahi.

"Ce n'est rien." Mais c'était tout.

Nous fument alors interrompus par l'ennuyeuse présence de Mike Newton. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens pendant un moment et j'entendis l'animosité aussi claire que du cristal. Si seulement je pouvais entendre les pensées de Bella aussi facilement.

_Tu penses vraiment que tu vas gagner celle-là, n'est-ce pas Cullen. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas sous la quelconque roche par où tu es venu ?_

S'il avait dit ces mots tout haut – si je n'étais pas aussi discipliné à résister – j'en aurais fini avec lui. Je résistais à tuer Bella depuis des semaines; j'imaginais que je pouvais résister à tuer Mike Newton.

Les yeux du garçons se posèrent sur Bella. "Tu as l'air mieux."

"Contente toi de garder tes mains dans tes poches." ordonna-t-elle.

"Ça ne saigne plus." Cela la dégoûtait vraiment. _Huh. Maintenant si seulement Cullen n'était pas là._ "Tu reviens en cours ?"

Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux. "Tu plaisantes ? Je devrais faire demi-tour et revenir ici."

"Ouais, je suppose... Alors tu viens ce week-end ? A la plage ?" Il tourna brièvement les yeux vers moi. _Ouais, exactement, Cullen. Elle sort avec moi. Prends ça !_

"Bien sûr, j'ai dit que je venais." Elle ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas les véritables intentions de Mike derrière son invitation.

"On se retrouve au magasin de mon père, à dix heures." _Et tu n'es pas invité, Cullen. Je préfère mourir que traîner avec toi._

Je voulais lui dire que le seul moyen que je passe du temps volontairement avec lui était qu'il soit mort. Mais bien sûr, je tins ma langue.

"Je serai là." confirma-t-elle.

"Je te vois en sport alors." Il hésita un moment, à la porte, ne voulant pas partir. _J'ai hâte de l'éloigner de Cullen. Bon sang, je hais ce mec._

Le sentiment était partagé. Sachant que ça aiderait le garçon, je pris silencieusement place à côté de Bella. C'était une place à laquelle j'allais être à partir de maintenant, alors Newton ferait bien de s'y habituer.

"A plus." dit Bella alors que Mike quittait enfin la pièce.

Je souris à moi-même, intérieurement heureux d'avoir gagné la partie. Newton pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait croire, mais Bella n'était pas intéressée par lui. Je le savais sans même avoir le luxe de connaitre ses pensées.

Puis elle marmonna le mot, "Sport." ramenant mon attention entièrement vers elle.

"Je peux m'occuper de ça. Va t'assoir et prends l'air malade." Si Bella ne voulait pas aller en cours de sport, alors Bella n'irait pas en cours de sport. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Je haïssais tout autant le sport. C'était si ennuyeux de se retenir et de faire semblant que je ne pouvais pas battre chaque élève de l'école.

Bella s'assit et reposa sa tête contre le mur. Le froid avait dû l'apaiser et je regrettais qu'il soit impossible pour elle de se mettre contre moi. Ce serait certainement la première fois que ma peau froide aurait été d'un confort quelconque. Mais ça signifierait être proche d'elle – trop proche. La laisser toucher ma peau. Ce serait merveilleux et effrayant en même temps.

J'éloignais cette pensée et me penchais sur le comptoir. "Ms. Cope ?"

"Oui ?" Les yeux de la femme s'aimantèrent aux miens, et je savais que je l'avais. Certains humains ne pouvais pas résister à nos yeux immortels, et Shelly Cope en était un parfait exemple. Elle nous trouvait tous très beaux, et j'étais son favori. On l'utilisait tous de cette façon pour éviter de faire certaines choses – être excusés de certains cours auxquels nous ne voulons ou ne pouvons pas assister. Cela devrait être facile. Avec cette voix dont je savais qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête, je dis "Bella a sport à la prochaine heure, et je ne pense pas qu'elle se sente assez bien pour ça. En fait, je pensais que je devrais la ramener chez elle, maintenant. Pensez-vous que vous pouvez l'excuser pour ce cours ?"

"Tu as besoin d'un mot aussi, Edward ?" Elle rougit. _Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'être aussi beaux._

Je souris. "Non, j'ai Mrs. Goff, elle comprendra."

"D'accord, c'est comme si c'était fait. Repose-toi, Bella." _Avec Edward Cullen qui prend soin de toi, je suis sûre que tu te sentiras mieux en un rien de temps._

Je me tournais face à Bella. "Tu peux marcher, ou veux-tu que je te porte à nouveau ?" L'offre était pour le show, et Bella le prit comme tel.

"Je vais marcher."

Lentement, elle se leva, testant ses jambes. J'étais prêt à la rattraper, mais elle avait l'air assez solide. J'ouvris poliment la porte pour elle, comme un gentleman le doit pour une lady, et la suivit alors qu'elle sortait dans la fraîcheur de l'après-midi.

"Merci." dit-elle doucement. "Ça vaut presque la peine d'être malade pour manquer le sport."

"Je t'en prie." Le vent soufflait et mes narines firent envahies par son odeur.

"Alors tu viens ? Samedi, je veux dire." Sa question, comme toujours, vint de nulle part. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Puis je réalisai... elle allait quitter Forks. Et Alice l'avait vue en danger.

"Où allez-vous exactement ?"

"A La Push, First Beach."

C'était une complication imprévue. Une autre dans la liste qui continuait de s'allonger. Même si je le voulais, j'étais interdit de séjour là-bas. Les Quileutes avaient gardé leur part du marché pendant toutes ces années. Je n'allais pas être celui qui briserait notre agrément de longue date avec eux. Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'il n'y ai aucune allée sombre à First Beach. Je lui souris, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à la persuader de ne pas y aller. "Je ne pense pas que je suis invité."

Elle soupira, et je sentis à nouveau son parfum. Son souffle sentait bon à nouveau, comme il se devait. "Je viens de le faire." dit-elle.

Cela me réjouit plus que ça ne le devrait qu'elle voulait que j'y sois. Mais je devais décliner l'invitation. J'avais fait cet accord avec les Quileutes moi-même. J'optais pour une excuse traditionnelle adolescente pour expliquer mon absence.

"Ne poussons pas trop ce pauvre Mike Newton, toi et moi. On ne voudrait pas qu'il morde." Je n'étais pas sûr de qui mordrait le premier, Mike ou moi, mais même, je ne voulais pas tenter la chance.

"Mike-schmike." dit-elle en plaisantant, se dirigeant vers sa camionnette.

J'attrapais l'arrière de sa veste et la retenais. Elle ne pouvais pas songer à conduire. C'était fou. "Où crois-tu aller ?"

Son visage prit cet air confus que je connaissais si bien. "Je rentre chez moi."

"Ne m'as-tu pas entendu promettre de te ramener saine et sauve chez toi ? Penses-tu que je vais te laisser conduire dans ta condition ?" Elle pourrait avoir un accident et se tuer. Tout ce travail pour la maintenir en vie – je n'allais pas la laisser se mettre en danger elle-même.

"Quelle condition ? Et ma camionnette alors ?" marmonna-t-elle.

"Alice te la ramènera après les cours." Je l'amenais vers ma voiture, insistant qu'elle ne rentre pas seule chez elle.

"Lâche-moi !" protesta-t-elle, mais je l'ignorais. Je la retins par l'arrière de sa veste jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint ma Volvo. J'avais dû la pousser plus fort que je ne l'avais cru, elle trébucha contre la voiture quand je la lâchais.

"Tu es trop arriviste !" se plaignit-elle.

"C'est ouvert." rétorquai-je avant de rentrer moi-même dans la voiture. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper.

Mais de manière typiquement Bella-esque, elle n'allait pas céder avant de se battre avec moi. "Je suis parfaitement capable de conduire jusqu'à chez moi !"

Elle restait sous la pluie, boudant et se faisant ridiculement tremper. C'était adorable, vraiment, qu'elle pense qu'elle puisse me défier. Je baissais la vitre du passager et lui dit de monter.

Elle était silencieuse et je pouvais imaginer le plan se dessiner dans sa tête. Je secouais la tête. "Je te traînerai jusqu'ici." la prévins-je.

Elle releva son menton par défi, mais ouvrit la portière et entra à l'intérieur. Elle était trempée, ses cheveux collaient presque à son visage, mais je la trouvais toujours belle. La couleur était revenue sur ses joues et son coeur battait à son rythme habituel.

"C'est parfaitement inutile."

Je devais lui donner du crédit; elle faisait bonne figure. Peu d'humains auraient été capables de résister aussi longtemps qu'elle l'a fait. Ça me fascinait encore plus.

Je démarrais le moteur, baissant le volume de la musique et m'assurant que la climatisation était en route. Elle avait besoin d'être réchauffée pour éviter de tomber malade. Je sortais du parking, gardant mon regard droit devant et mes sens aussi fermés que possible. Avoir son odeur enfermée dans ma voiture pouvait être une mauvaise décision, mais je me raisonnais pour rester calme.

Son corps était tendu et elle essayait de ne pas être affectée par ma présence. Je savais que nous avions une odeur que les humains trouvaient attirant, mais je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à comment cela pouvait affecter quelqu'un à qui je tenais. Bella essayait clairement de m'ignorer mais avait quelques difficultés.

"Clair de Lune ?" dit-elle soudainement, brisant l'épais silence.

"Tu connais Debussy ?" Peu d'adolescents prêtaient attention à la musique classique de nos jours.

"Pas vraiment," admit-elle. "Ma mère écoute beaucoup de musique classique à la maison – je connais seulement mes morceaux favoris."

"C'est un de mes favoris aussi." C'était réconfortant d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle, considérant les vastes différences entre nous.

Mon esprit commença à vagabonder et à penser à sa mère. Grâce à la brève conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella, je savais qu'elle et sa mère étaient de bonnes amies, ce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire pour la plupart des adolescentes que je croisais dans les couloirs de l'école. Sa mère devait beaucoup lui manquer, et vice versa. Même si je ne me souvenais pas très bien de mes parents naturels, ils me manquaient. De plus, les quelques années où je m'étais séparé de Carlisle furent les plus solitaires de ma vie. Donc, je savais ce que c'était que d'être loin de ceux qui vous aiment.

"Comment est ta mère ?" Je savais qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, à la vue de l'étrange expression sur son visage.

"Elle me ressemble beaucoup, mais elle est plus jolie. J'ai pris beaucoup de Charlie." Intéressant qu'elle choisisse de commencer par la description physique. Je n'avais jamais senti de vanité de la part de Bella. C'était une des choses que j'appréciais chez elle. J'avais assez de vanité en vivant avec Rosalie. "Elle est plus sociable que moi, et plus courageuse." ajouta-t-elle. "Elle est irresponsable et un peu excentrique, et c'est une cuisinière imprévisible. C'est ma meilleure amie."

Son froncement de sourcils confirma que sa mère lui manquait profondément.

Je tournai à un virage et m'arrêtai devant sa maison. Elle semblait tout à fait inconsciente du fait qu'on était arrivés. Je tournai les yeux vers elle, m'interrogeant sur la complexité de son existence. Elle était tellement jeune, quelque chose dont je devais me rappeler quand mes pensées entraient dans un territoire interdit. Mais j'étais attiré par elle, c'était certain, et je sentais qu'elle était attirée par moi. Mais je me voilais la face en pensant qu'une personne aussi jeune et belle que Bella tomberait amoureuse d'un monstre comme moi.

"Quel âge as-tu, Bella ?" demandai-je finalement, incapable de contenir cette question plus longtemps.

"J'ai dix-sept ans." Elle dit ça comme si j'étais ignorant, ce qui, en partie, était vrai.

"Tu ne fais pas dix-sept ans."

Elle rit à une blague qu'elle-même pouvait comprendre, ce qui ramena l'ennui de ne pas être capable d'entendre ses pensées.

"Quoi ?" me forçais-je à demander.

"Ma mère dit toujours que je suis née à trente-cinq ans et que je me rapproche un peu plus de la cinquantaine chaque année." Elle rit encore, créant de la musique à mes oreilles. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit l'adulte." Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en première non plus."

Elle était plus observatrice que je ne le pensais. "Alors, pourquoi ta mère a épousé Phil ?" demandai-je, changeant le sujet de mon vieil âge.

Elle sembla nerveuse pendant un moment, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. "Ma mère... elle est très jeune pour son âge. Je pense que Phil la fait se sentir encore plus jeune. En tout cas, elle est folle de lui.

Je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle pense que Phil était un bon choix pour sa mère. "Tu approuves ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?" contra-t-elle. "Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse... et il est celui qu'elle veut."

J'étais ébahi par la maturité de sa réponse. "C'est très généreux de ta part... Je me demande..." Puis mon esprit vagabonda dans ce chemin interdit à nouveau pour contempler comment sa mère réagirait face à moi, si Bella me voyait un jour plus que comme un ami.

"Quoi ?"

"Serais-t-elle aussi généreuse avec toi, penses-tu ? Peu importe ton choix ?" Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et je pouvais voir mon visage s'y refléter. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ça ouvrait la porte à trop de possibilités de déception. Et si son choix n'était pas moi ? Ça ne devrait pas être moi, mais je le voulais cependant.

"Je pense, oui." dit-elle. "Mais c'est elle le parent, après tout. C'est un peu différent."

"Personne de trop effrayant,alors." dis-je, et j'eus un sourire pour toute réponse.

Le visage de Bella était encore plus beau quand elle souriait. J'en ferais ma mission, la faire sourire à chaque moment de sa vie. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par effrayant ? Des tas de piercings au visage et plein de tatouages ?"

"C'est une définition, je suppose." Mais une relativement inappropriée.

"Quelle est ta définition ?"

Je lui répondis dans ma tête. Et pourquoi pas un vampire assoiffé de sang qui pourrait t'assécher et arrêter ton coeur d'un seul mouvement ?

"Penses-tu que je pourrais être effrayant ?" osais-je demander, souriant légèrement. Je gardais ma bouche fermée, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur l'eau que j'avais à la bouche à la simple pensée de boire son sang.

Elle réfléchit à la question, me laissant souffrir de ne pas entendre ses pensées. "Hmmm... je pense que tu pourrais, si tu le voulais." Je savais qu'elle avait plus de choses à dire et qu'elle raccourcissait sa réponse, mais je ferais avec.

"Est-ce que je t'effraie ?" C'était une question sérieuse – toute plaisanterie avait disparu.

Sa réponse vint sans hésitation. "Non."

Je souriais à sa bravoure. Si quelqu'un devait avoir peur de moi, c'était bien elle. Je voulais tant d'elle – plus que de l'amitié ou qu'une compagne. Peu importait à quel point je l'aimais, je voudrais toujours son sang.

"Alors, maintenant tu vas me parler de ta famille ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. "Ça doit être une histoire beaucoup plus intéressante que la mienne."

Suivant la ligne de questions que j'avais suivi, il était logique pour elle de me poser les mêmes questions, mais je fus immédiatement sur mes gardes, j'étais inquiet que sa nature observatrice ait relevée les choses que nous essayons désespérément de cacher. J'étais hésitant quand je dis, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Les Cullen t'ont adopté ?"

Il était assez simple de répondre. "Oui."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?"

Elle parlait de mes parents biologiques. Encore une fois, simple de répondre sans provoquer trop d'intérêt. "Ils sont morts il y a longtemps."

"Je suis désolée." Elle avait l'air sincère.

J'étais touché et je éclaircir le fait que la perte de ma famille naturelle n'était plus si douloureux. "Je ne me souviens pas clairement d'eux. Carlisle et Esmée sont mes parents depuis longtemps à présent."

"Et tu les aimes." constata-t-elle.

Ça me fit sourire. "Oui, je ne peux pas imaginer deux meilleures personnes."

"Tu es très chanceux."

"J'en ai conscience."

"Et ton frère et ta sœur ?"

A présent nous rentrions dans un territoire dangereux. Avec chaque ajout à notre famille au fil des années, les explications se firent de plus en plus complexes. Ce n'était plus quelque chose que nous pouvions réciter facilement. J'utilisais l'heure tardive comme excuse pour échapper à sa curiosité. "Mon frère et ma sœur, et Jasper et Rosalie, ne vont pas être contents si je les laisse m'attendre sous la pluie."

"Oh, désolée, je suppose que je devrais y aller." Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour sortir de la voiture.

Elle avait besoin de plus de persuasion. "Et tu veux certainement que ta camionnette soit de retour avant que le Chef Swan ne rentre à la maison, ainsi tu n'auras pas à lui expliquer l'incident de biologie."

Elle soupira longuement, son souffle doux et féminin. "Je suis sûre qu'il le sait déjà. Il n'y a pas de secret à Forks."

Là c'était amusant. Elle était peut-être plus observatrice que je ne l'avais pensé, mais elle n'avait pas idée des révélations qu'il y avait en réserve pour elle. Enfin, si j'avais jamais le courage de lui dire. Pour l'instant, j'appréciais la proximité que je pouvais obtenir etje me complairais dans sa chaleur humaine autant qu'elle le permettrait.

Mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça maintenant. J'avais dit la vérité en disant que mes frères et sœurs seraient en colère après moi si je les faisais courir sous la pluie pour rentrer à la maison. "Amuse-toi bien à la plage... beau temps pour bronzer."

Quelque chose traversa son visage expressif. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? De la déception ? "Je ne te verrai pas demain ?"

J'allais lui manquer. Cette pensée réchauffa mon coeur de glace. "Non. Emmett et moi commençons le week end plus tôt."

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

Je pensais – je vais essayer d'étancher ma soif afin de pouvoir être en ta présence sans avoir envie de te vider de ton sang. "Nous allons camper dans les Goat Rocks Wilderness, au sud de Rainier."

"Oh, bien, amusez-vous bien." Elle essayait de paraître sincère, mais encore une fois, la déception était visible.

Je voulais lui dire qu'elle allait me manquer, aussi. Mais à la pensée de ne pas la voir, ne pas être près d'elle, frustré et inquiet au plus haut point. Je voulais lui dire que je reviendrais le plus vite possible, qu'elle n'aurait pas à être seule à nouveau. Mais je ne pouvais pas – ça pourrait l'effrayer. Au lieu de ça, j'optais pour la gentille requête qu'elle soit prudente. "Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ce week end ?"

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux fixés aux miens alors que j'essayais de regarder son âme.

"Ne sois pas offensée, mais tu as l'air d'être ce genre de personne qui attire les accidents comme un aimant. Alors... essaye de ne pas tomber dans l'océan ou de te faire écraser, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'accord ?" Je lui offrais un doux sourire.

Mes paroles la contrarièrent et elle me lança un regard noir. "Je verrai ce que je peux faire."

Rapidement, comme si elle était énervée par toute la conversation, elle sortit de la voiture, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea hasardeusement vers la porte, glissant presque sur son chemin. Même à travers sa nature maladroite, elle était belle.

J'espérais que le souvenir de sa beauté me sustenterait lorsque nous serions éloignés.


End file.
